


The Chemistry is Incredibly Simple and Very Destructive (di starrysummernights)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock è troppo impegnato per continuare a uscire e procurarsi partner sessuali disponibili, quindi trova la soluzione perfetta: John. Dopotutto, sa che John è attratto da lui e vivono già insieme. Perché non trasformare la loro amicizia in una con benefici? Cosa potrebbe andare storto?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	1. Il Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). Log in to view. 



> **Nota dell'autore:**
> 
> L'idea per questa fic è nata da una citazione di un'intervista dell'adorabile Benedict Cumberbatch, che parlava della sessualità di Sherlock:  
> "Be’, non vedo alcun motivo per cui lui non dovrebbe essere sessuale. Tutti lo hanno arruolato secondo il loro punto di vista, la loro interpretazione. Ci sono stati asessuali che sono venuti da me e mi hanno ringraziato per aver rappresentato gli asessuali. Non so come sia successo. Voglio dire, quell'uomo è troppo occupato per fare sesso. Questo è davvero quello che è." 
> 
> Quindi... la mia mente ha distorto la citazione e mi è venuta questa fic. Penso che ci possa essere qualcosa di sbagliato in me... 
> 
> Buon divertimento 😊

#  **La chimica è incredibilmente semplice e molto distruttiva**

##  **Capitolo 1: Il Dilemma**

_"Ciao."_

La donna guardò l'uomo alto e dai capelli scuri che le stava accanto. Le stava sorridendo, con il viso aperto e invitante, gli occhi scintillanti, e lei si ritrovò a sorridere in risposta. Di solito c'erano tutti i tipi di pervertiti in un pub come questo, ma quest'uomo sembrava... amichevole, così aperto e caloroso che si sentì immediatamente rilassarsi.

"Ciao."

"Sono Michael. Vengo sempre qui, ma non ricordo di averti vista prima?" L'uomo aveva un accento elegante, la sua voce era bassa e ogni parola sembrava intima, e le faceva contrarre piacevolmente lo stomaco. Lo guardò su e giù: abito firmato, corpo snello ma spalle un po’ larghe, pelle pallida, zazzera di riccioli castani indisciplinati, quegli zigomi!, labbro ad arco di Cupido... decisamente sexy. Si morse il labbro e il sorriso dell'uomo si allargò.

"Sono Amelia." Strinse la mano che lui le aveva offerto e ampliò il sorriso, permettendo ai suoi occhi di accendersi, facendogli capire che era decisamente, _decisamente_ interessata. I suoi occhi ricambiarono il calore e lui le sorrise di rimando, sembrando così assolutamente affascinante.

"Be’, di solito non vengo qui, ma devo incontrare... un amico." Amelia lo cambiò rapidamente da suo marito, lieta di essersi tolta la fede nuziale quel giorno. Non c'era motivo di scoraggiare l'uomo alto e splendido di fronte a lei.

"Questo _amico_ dovrebbe arrivare a breve?" L'uomo si chinò più vicino a lei, le labbra accostate al suo orecchio, lasciando che il suo respiro le scorresse lungo il collo, suscitando la pelle d'oca. "O avrei tempo per offrirti da bere?"

oOo

  
Era stato facile dedurre quello che voleva. Aveva un marito, più vecchio di lei, ricco e il loro rapporto era in declino da tempo. Aveva messo su quattordici chili dall'inizio del loro matrimonio e la loro vita sessuale era diminuita di conseguenza. Non era niente di eccitante e lei non stava ricevendo l'attenzione che desiderava. Era giovane e le piaceva fare sesso occasionale, il brivido di essere della possibilità di essere scoperta, l'eccitazione della caccia, sentirsi potente, desiderata e bramata da giovani uomini. Amava anche la sensazione vendicativa che le dava di tradire suo marito, la consapevolezza che lei si stava scopando altre persone mentre a lui era negato. Le depravazioni dell'umanità non conoscevano limiti.

Fu il lavoro di meno di un'ora prima che Sherlock tenesse la donna - aveva dimenticato il suo nome - premuta contro il muro di un corridoio buio, il vestito sollevato attorno alla vita, le gambe avvolte intorno ai suoi fianchi, e stesse spingendo in lei la propria erezione coperta di lattice. Bloccò i suoni osceni che lei stava emettendo, sapendo che se fosse stato costretto ad ascoltarli lo avrebbero solo scoraggiato, e iniziò a spingere. Non la immaginò come qualcun altro, non fantasticò e bloccò addirittura il suo aspetto. Invece, Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul piacere, sulla sensazione di scivolare dentro e fuori dal suo corpo, perdendosi nella spinta in avanti, sentendosi diventare più duro, assaporando la sensazione di formicolio nei testicoli mentre si avvicinava al rilascio.

Quando venne, la sua mente rimase deliziosamente vuota per lunghi secondi. Sherlock cavalcò le onde dell’orgasmo, strappando dal proprio corpo ogni sensazione piacevole che doveva dare.

Adagio, tornò nella sua mente, la sua mente a volte caotica e frenetica, che al momento era relativamente tranquilla. Aprì gli occhi e guardò la donna. Occhi chiusi, bocca aperta, labbra rosse provocatoriamente socchiuse: allora aveva raggiunto l'orgasmo. A Sherlock non importava davvero in un modo o nell'altro, perché non era stato quello il suo obiettivo. Si tirò fuori velocemente e le lasciò ricadere le gambe sul pavimento, togliendosi il preservativo e gettandolo. Si stava aggiustando i vestiti mentre la donna si accasciava contro il muro, sorridendo pigramente.

"Dovremmo farlo di nuovo prima o poi,” disse lei in tono gutturale, afferrandogli il braccio in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un modo affettuoso e giocoso. Sherlock se la scrollò di dosso, aggrottando la fronte.

Amelia osservò mentre l'intero atteggiamento dell'uomo cambiava. Il sorriso cordiale e gli occhi caldi, la postura amichevole e rilassata erano spariti. Erano stati sostituiti da occhi freddi e crudeli e una bocca che è stata premuta in una linea ostile. Il suo corpo gridava "non toccarmi, puttana" con enfasi sulla parola "puttana". Si sentì come se non fosse stata altro che... un pezzo di spazzatura. La feccia più infima.

"Non credo," le disse freddamente e si allontanò senza voltarsi indietro, raddrizzandosi il vestito mentre camminava.

oOo

  
John spense la televisione e si guardò intorno nell'appartamento semi-buio. Non aveva idea di dove fosse Sherlock, anche se senza dubbio dovunque fosse si sarebbe cacciato nei guai e gli avrebbe richiesto di rattopparlo più tardi quella sera. La signora Hudson era uscita un po’ di tempo prima. Lei e il signor Kedgeree erano si vedevano di nuovo, nonostante i mormorati avvertimenti di Sherlock sulla sua amante sulla Quarta Strada. John sospirò e si sentì un po’ depresso, seduto a casa da solo un venerdì sera, quando tutti gli altri che conosceva erano fuori.

A volte andava bene, non avere una ragazza. Rendeva le fughe più facili quando lui e Sherlock avrebbero avuto un caso. Avrebbero corso per Londra, con il sangue che pulsava nelle vene, l'adrenalina che faceva sembrare la notte più nitida e viva, o forse quello era solo Sherlock e l'effetto che sembrava avere sempre su John. Quelle erano le notti, e i giorni, in cui non gli importava che la sua vita sentimentale fosse andata completamente a puttane e che l'uomo accanto a lui fosse responsabile almeno all'80% di quel declino. Poteva capire - _quasi_ \- come Sherlock potesse dichiarare di essere sposato con il suo Lavoro, una volta che avevi sperimentato un tale livello, tutto il resto impallidiva al confronto.

John accarezzò brevemente l'idea di chiamare Sarah e vedere se era libera, ma respinse il pensiero, sapendo che non sarebbe finita bene. Lei gli aveva detto, senza mezzi termini, che non si sarebbe messa in competizine con Sherlock Holmes... e se Sherlock _fosse_ tornato ferito quella sera, lui avrebbe dovuto essere al suo fianco. John sospirò e strinse le labbra. Non aveva avuto appuntamenti negli ultimi mesi e la cosa stava cominciando a irritarlo _davvero_.

John si guardò ancora una volta intorno all'appartamento in penombra, scorrendo mentalmente la sua lista di amici, dibattendo su quali sarebbero stati disponibili per andare al pub con lui. La maggior parte di loro aveva una relazione, alcuni erano troppo idioti persino per contemplare di passare del tempo con loro in assenza di un gruppo più grande, e poi altri si sono allontanati troppo. John scosse la testa e si chiese: da quando Sherlock era diventato l'unico amico che avrebbe mai voluto vedere? Era successo per gradi. Dal momento in cui i due si erano incontrati alla Bart, Sherlock si era lentamente insinuato in quasi ogni aspetto della sua vita... e John stava scoprendo che gli andava bene.

Ringhiando, si alzò dal divano e iniziò a pulire il soggiorno. Era un atto di disperazione trattenersi dalla noia e dall’autocompatimento. Raccolse tutte le tazze sporche - davvero, _quanto tè bevevano lui e Sherlock?_ \- e le portò in cucina. Si fermò incredulo quando vide il disordine che Sherlock aveva lasciato sul tavolo e sui ripiani.

Capsule di Petri rotte con pozze di un liquido nero gocciolate sul tavolo, un grosso topo smembrato, vari pezzi di lattuga appuntate a una tavoletta bianca, che progredivano da fresco e verde al nero e cominciavano a puzzare, varie pipette e contenitori di vetro alla rinfusa, _parti_ sanguinolente e non identificate che John si sentì leggermente male nel guardare e rendersi conto che solo ieri aveva _mangiato in quel punto esatto_ , e il microscopio di Sherlock che si ergeva come un faro di pulizia in mezzo al disordine. John si fece avanti con cautela e scrutò nel contenitore di plastica più vicino, trasalendo quando identificò tre anulari di vari colori con le unghie rimosse. Guardò con disgusto tutt’attorno al resto della cucina e scrollò mentalmente le spalle. Be ', almeno non si sarebbe annoiato.

Ci volle quasi un'ora per pulire la cucina, ma John si mantenne occupato e sano di mente inventando maledizioni creative da rivolgere a Sherlock più tardi. Quando l'ultimo esperimento fu eliminato e John si fu fatto una doccia purificante (parte della melma nera gli era caduta sul braccio e John ne era stato adeguatamente allarmato), dibatté su cosa fare di se stesso. Non si aspettava davvero che Sherlock tornasse fino a molto più tardi.

Gli occhi gli caddero sul suo laptop, innocentemente adagiato vicino alla sua poltrona dove l'aveva messo in precedenza. Ci fu una breve riflessione prima che John prendesse il portatile e salisse le scale verso la propria camera da letto.

oOo

  
"Non spaventarti... ha a che fare con il sesso."

"Il Verginello..."

Sherlock si concesse un sorrisetto compiaciuto mentre sfrecciava lungo un vicolo buio, prendendo la via più veloce per tornare al 221B attraverso i tetti e le strade laterali. Aveva pensato di chiamare un taxi, ma ricordò che John aveva urlato qualcosa sull'affitto e perché Sherlock si era rifiutato di prendere il caso dei diamanti scomparsi. Si dilettò con l'idea di fingere un infortunio al suo rientro all'appartamento, per far sentire John in colpa per averlo fatto tornare a casa a piedi... ma decise di aspettare più tardi per la sua vendetta. Sapeva che quella sera sarebbe stato facile costringere John a preparargli una tazza di tè o a cucinare uno dei suoi pasti preferiti. John era stato senza appuntamenti negli ultimi mesi e a Sherlock piaceva averlo sempre nell'appartamento per soddisfare le sue esigenze. Non sapeva come John riuscisse a uscire per lunghi periodi di tempo con donne come quella di stasera e apprezzarlo davvero. Per una volta, la grande mente di Sherlock era sconcertata.

La liberazione fisica da quella sera era stata viziata da una fitta di fastidio per l'insipidità della donna e per il tempo perso. Ci era voluto troppo tempo per costringerla a unirsi a lui nel corridoio buio del pub. Era stato tedioso, noioso e del tutto soporifero. Mentre Sherlock scendeva rumorosamente da una scala antincendio, colse l'odore del profumo della donna e rabbrividì. Non vedeva l'ora di essere di nuovo a casa per fare la doccia e risciacquare via dal suo corpo il profumo della donna.

Sherlock sapeva che tutti sarebbero stati sorpresi a scoprire che non era vergine e che in realtà praticava il sesso su base semi-regolare. Il Lavoro teneva la sua mente occupata e durante il culmine di un caso, non aveva mai bramato o desiderato la liberazione sessuale. Era una distrazione che si era allenato a non percepire e negli anni si era perfezionato. Quando Sherlock voleva fare sesso, non aveva mai avuto problemi a trovare uomini o donne disposti ad andare a letto con lui. Gli piaceva preferibilmente il sesso con gli uomini, ma quella sera era stata più incentrata sulla facilità di scopare con un corpo compiacente. Il suo stesso corpo era un mezzo di trasporto e finché si concentrava sulle sensazioni di piacere che venivano evocate in esso, tutto funzionava comunque.

Era un gioco che aveva iniziato mentre era all'università: incontrare le persone, dedurle, modellarsi nel personaggio che volevano per farle andare a letto con lui, e non ci era voluto molto perché Sherlock si rendesse conto di quanto fosse prezioso. La cosa lo aveva aiutato a padroneggiare le sue capacità di recitazione, persuasione e deduzione e lo aveva anche aiutato a scopare con chi voleva, ogni volta che voleva, e per un giovane studente universitario solitario, quello era stato decisamente gradevole. Sherlock era già attraente e una volta che era stato in grado di dedurre accuratamente tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere sul suo obiettivo, poteva quindi modellare la sua personalità in qualsiasi cosa l'altra persona volesse. Poteva interpretare un ragazzaccio minaccioso, un geniale studente universitario, un timido secchione o un giovane estroverso e giocherellone come aveva fatto stasera. Poteva leggere il potenziale nei loro più piccoli tic e conoscere le parole esatte da pronunciare per raggiungere i suoi fini. Era un gioco da ragazzi.

Quando tornò nell'appartamento, John non si vedeva da nessuna parte, ma una rapida occhiata del soggiorno, notevolmente pulito, e l'assenza del laptop di John gli dissero che era nella sua stanza. Dedusse in un secondo cosa stava facendo John e, esaminando il divano, Sherlock decise che aveva altri quindici minuti prima che John scendesse di nuovo e potesse preparargli il tè. Occasione perfetta per fare la doccia.

Sherlock, un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita, si stava strofinando con vigore i capelli quando il dottore bussò brevemente alla porta.

"Sherlock... stai bene?" La voce di John sembrava preoccupata.

"Sì, bene, John." Con noncuranza gettò di lato l'asciugamano e aprì la porta. John era in piedi nell'ingresso e in pochi secondi i suoi occhi fissarono il corpo parzialmente nudo di Sherlock. Fu un minuscolo movimento degli occhi - su e giù, finito ancora prima d’iniziare, ma cionondimeno ancora presente - e Sherlock guardò con un accenno di divertimento gli occhi di John fissi fermamente nei suoi dopo quel breve errore. John di solito era più attento di così.

"Perché non dovrei star bene?" Sherlock lo superò a grandi passi lungo il corridoio, sentendo gli occhi di John sul suo corpo, ed entrò nella sua camera da letto.

"Non hai il migliore dei curriculum nell’uscire da solo e tornare illeso,” borbottò John mentre entrava in cucina. "Tè?"

"Oh, _per favore_ , John, so prendermi cura di me stesso," gridò irritato Sherlock dalla sua camera da letto. Sentì John sbuffare mentre sbatacchiava in giro il bollitore, preparando il loro tè, e fu contento di non aver simulato un infortunio per rappresaglia per la mancanza di un taxi.

Sherlock, completamente vestito, si bloccò quando entrò in cucina. Le pulizie di John erano state evidentemente concentrate lì e non aveva mai visto la cucina così linda da prima di trasferirsi, e di certo non dopo. Nessuno degli esperimenti sul tavolo era stato importante, ma lo stomaco di Sherlock sprofondò mentre si lanciava verso il frigorifero.

"Non preoccuparti. Non ho toccato la testa dell'uccello nel cassetto della frutta e verdura. Sembrava la cosa più importante. Ho messo tutte le tue capsule di Petri sul ripiano centrale e ho spostato sul fondo il barattolo degli occhi."

Sherlock tirò un sospiro di sollievo e lanciò un'occhiata a John per trovarlo che gli sorrideva. Gli sorrise di rimando. Era così facile vivere con lui. Quell'uomo lo capiva davvero. "Cosa ha ispirato quest'orgia di pulizie?"

"Ero annoiato," rispose John. "Certo, neanche lontanamente vicino al _tuo_ livello di noia e non ho sentito il bisogno di fare buchi nei muri. È quello che fanno le persone normali quando si annoiano, Sherlock. Pulizie. Trovano qualcosa con cui tenersi occupati."

"Noioso," sogghignò Sherlock, accettando il suo tè ed entrando a grandi passi nel soggiorno. Si adagiò sul divano e sollevò i piedi.

"Quindi, dove sei stato allora?"

Sherlock pensò per un attimo di dirgli che era uscito a scopare, ma lo liquidò come grossolano e indegno di sé. Inoltre, John non gli avrebbe creduto, e se l'avesse fatto le domande non sarebbero mai finite. Da quando? Chi è stato il primo? Quante volte? C'era una ragione per cui Sherlock teneva per sé la consapevolezza di non essere vergine. Tutti erano così interessati alla sua vita sessuale, troppo interessati. Era fastidioso.

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e fu una testimonianza della loro amicizia il fatto che John non lo sollecitasse, ma accettasse semplicemente quella risposta.

John si sedette sulla sua poltrona, Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e la coppia cadde in un confortevole silenzio. Era bello poter sedere con John e non doverlo intrattenere, non doverlo impressionare con nient'altro che essendo se stesso. Il pensiero, dopo quella notte, era stranamente calmante per la mente di Sherlock.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono al pensiero successivo.

Lo liquidò immediatamente... poi lo riesaminò.

Be’, perché no?

John aveva già soddisfatto ogni sua esigenza, perché non anche questa? Non era come se non ne avrebbero beneficiato entrambi.

I suoi occhi si spostarono su John, che ora era assorbito da un tascabile. Sherlock sapeva cosa lui stava facendo nella propria camera da letto quella notte, non ci voleva un genio per capirlo. John era in pausa tra una ragazza e l’altra, era un uomo nel fiore degli anni, e senza dubbio la frustrazione sessuale stava esigendo il suo tributo. Bastava guardare la cucina immacolata per dedurlo.

John era già affascinato da lui e un po’ attratto. C'erano tutti i segni: polso elevato, pupille dilatate e Sherlock avrebbe dovuto essere un deficiente per non notare il modo in cui John lo guardava. Quella sera era stata un esempio perfetto. Quell'uomo poteva professare di essere eterosessuale, ma nel suo sguardo c'era un calore che Sherlock sapeva essere tutt'altro che etero. Il blog di John era un'ode a lui, lo sceglieva costantemente rispetto alle sue amiche, e gli diceva quasi ogni giorno che era fantastico.

Sarebbe stato utile per Sherlock, perché non avrebbe dovuto sprecare tempo ed energia e andare alla ricerca di un partner sessuale disponibile, ne avrebbe avuto uno che avrebbe vissuto con lui. John non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto rimanere con lui tutto il tempo o smettere di uscire con quelle _creature_ , soltanto essere disponibile quando Sherlock aveva bisogno di lui... dopo i casi, quando era estremamente annoiato, e via dicendo. Lui non sarebbe stato costretto a dedurre, fingere e darsi da fare. Con John avrebbe potuto essere solo se stesso e lui _l’avrebbe voluto lo stesso._

Era la soluzione perfetta ed era sicuro che John l'avrebbe vista così. Senza dubbio avrebbe opposto una resistenza simbolica - "Non sono gay, Sherlock!" - ma alla fine avrebbe ceduto. Sherlock sapeva di avere un corpo piacevole, sapeva di essere considerato molto attraente e John la pensava già così. Non sarebbe stato difficile convincerlo, specialmente quando Sherlock gli avesse permesso di vedere quanto potesse essere reciprocamente vantaggioso l'accordo. Quando si degnava di farlo, Sherlock poteva essere un partner sessuale molto generoso e non c'era motivo per cui non lo sarebbe stato con John. Lui gli piaceva.

"Cosa c’è?” chiese John, sconcertato dal fatto che Sherlock fosse rimasto a fissarlo negli ultimi cinque minuti.

"Niente,” disse Sherlock, distogliendo gli occhi da lui e chiudendoli. Ciò necessitava di ulteriori analisi.

_To be continued..._


	2. Non sono gay, Sherlock

##  **Capitolo 2: Non sono gay, Sherlock**

"Non sono _gay_ , Sherlock."

John guardò il suo arrogante coinquilino sopra i resti bruciacchiati della propria colazione, il fumo che ancora aleggiava nell'aria, e cercò di determinare se Sherlock fosse finalmente impazzito, o se questa fosse la sua idea di esperimento. Non aveva senso, ma gran parte di ciò che Sherlock faceva non aveva mai senso per lui. Aveva imparato ad accettarlo, scrollando le spalle e girandosi dall'altra parte sperando che Sherlock non bruciasse l'appartamento o si ferisse in modo troppo grave.

Questo, però, era molto diverso da qualsiasi cosa Sherlock avesse fatto prima. Era _molto_ diverso che il suo coinquilino virginale e presunto asessuale entrasse in cucina e dichiarasse all'improvviso che pensava che avrebbero dovuto iniziare ad andare a letto insieme.

"John, penso che dovremmo fare sesso."

John sobbalzò e si voltò per fissare Sherlock, che era appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, disinvolto e a suo agio. John si sentiva come se avesse ricevuto una scossa elettrica. Le sue orecchie _dovevano_ avergli giocato un brutto scherzo... non esisteva che Sherlock avesse appena detto...

" _Cosa_?" La voce di John era acuta per la sorpresa e Sherlock sogghignò.

"Sesso, John. Credo che dovremmo fare sesso." Sherlock si allontanò dalla porta e si addentrò in cucina, riducendo la distanza tra loro. "Di recente ho notato che nessuno di noi è particolarmente felice della propria vita sessuale ed è mia ipotesi che potremmo raggiungere un accordo reciprocamente vantaggioso in cui noi..."

"Facciamo sesso,” finì debolmente John, fissando Sherlock che ora era chino su di lui, con gli occhi che deducevano ogni suo minuscolo tic facciale. Così da vicino, John poteva vedere ognuna delle ciglia che circondavano gli intensi occhi verdi di Sherlock e senza il suo permesso lo sguardo gli cadde sulle labbra del detective, con il respiro che s’inceppava tremante. John rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Sherlock e serrò la mascella. Sherlock gli sorrise come se John avesse appena risolto un problema particolarmente spinoso.

"Sì."

In quell'attimo nella mente di John ebbe luogo un'esplosione di domande... Sherlock intendeva dire che voleva fare sesso - _sesso_? - con lui? Sherlock era vergine? Voleva concedergli la sua verginità? Questo significava che Sherlock non era asessuale? Quando diceva sesso, cosa comportava? _Perché il pensiero di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto comportare lo stava eccitando_? Era per un fottuto esperimento? Perché il suo cuore batteva così forte? Perché c'era fumo nell'aria? Fumo, _oh merda_ _!_

John imprecò e si voltò per trovare la sua pancetta in fiamme. Armeggiò con un guanto da forno e il coperchio di una pentola, con le domande che ancora gli esplodevano nella testa come uno spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio... Significava che Sherlock era gay? Questo significava che _John_ era gay dal momento che era stato eccitato dall'idea? Quando Sherlock avrebbe voluto iniziare a fare sesso? Cosa?!

Sherlock fece un sorrisetto e si sedette al tavolo, appoggiandosi il mento sulle mani e senza dire una parola, limitandosi a guardare il suo inquieto coinquilino che armeggiava con l'incendio fumante sul fornello.

Alla fine, John gettò via l'estintore e si accasciò sulla sedia di fronte a Sherlock. Era sicuro di avere l’aria di uno che avesse preso un pugno in piena faccia e si passò una mano sul viso, strofinandosi gli occhi che bruciavano per il fumo, e guardò Sherlock.

"Tu... vuoi fare sesso con me?"

"Sì, l'ho appena detto."

"Pensavo fossi vergine."

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo così raggelante che John non pensò nemmeno di chiedergli se fosse asessuale.

"John. Sono un uomo di 32 anni. Credi _davvero_ che abbia vissuto tutta la mia vita senza mai fare sesso?" rispose Sherlock in modo aspro.

"Va bene, va bene, è solo... hai detto, ragazzi, ragazze, non proprio il tuo genere. Questo mi ha semplicemente fatto pensare..."

"Non lo sono. Non credo di aver mai avuto nessuno che potesse essere classificato come un ragazzo, sicuramente non una ragazza."

"Quindi sei... gay?"

"Siamo entrambi adulti, John, sarebbe piacevole avere una conversazione in cui tu non arrossisca quando usi certe parole."

"Senti, c'è solo parecchio da elaborare, va bene? Nell'ultimo anno ho pensato che tu fossi... fossi asessuale o vergine o qualcosa del genere e ora... ora vuoi che facciamo sesso insieme. È solo... bizzarro." D’improvviso John si raddrizzò sulla sedia e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "È un qualche tipo di _esperimento_?"

" _No, John_ ,” disse Sherlock con un sospiro di sopportazione. Davvero, tutto quello che faceva doveva essere considerato un esperimento? "Voglio che facciamo sesso per scopi puramente ricreativi."

"Non sono _gay_ , Sherlock."

Sherlock sembrava molto soddisfatto di sé per qualche motivo. "Anche se capisco come tu sia potuto arrivare a questa conclusione, considerando gli anni di esperienza che hai con le donne, credo che scoprirai di essere in errore. Ho osservato il modo particolare in cui mi guardi, in più di un'occasione ... proprio ora in cucina e la notte scorsa quando sono uscito dalla doccia sono due esempi. In tali occasioni, le tue pupille si sono dilatate, il battito cardiaco è aumentato e hai trattenuto il respiro, il tutto senza che io ti stessi nemmeno _toccando_. L'idea di fare sesso con me ti eccita e tu sei... incuriosito dal mio suggerimento. Ciò suggerirebbe che non sia così etero come si pensava in precedenza.”

"O che io sia semplicemente sorpreso dal mio coinquilino delirante," mormorò John, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per l’agitazione, rendendosi conto di essere stato un idiota ad aver pensato di poter tenere segreta la sua attrazione a Sherlock Holmes. Probabilmente se n'era reso conto prima di lui stesso, a essere sinceri. "Questo non mi rende gay..."

"Cosa importa ciò che ti rende? La sessualità può essere molto fluida, non è necessario essere rigidamente gay o etero,” tagliò corto Sherlock senza problemi. "Quello che _significa_ è che tu hai un'attrazione sessuale per me che potremmo usare per giungere a un accordo reciprocamente vantaggioso."

"In cui facciamo sesso,” ripeté John, incapace di superare quel punto particolare. Sesso con Sherlock Holmes. Distolse lo sguardo da lui, sorridendo incredulo. "Tu lo sei, allora?"

"Sono cosa?"

"Attratto sessualmente da me?” chiese John, sentendosi un po’ puerile e stupido. Scoprì di dubitare fortemente che Sherlock fosse attratto da lui. Non riusciva a immaginare un mondo in cui Sherlock, alto, elegante, brillante, trovasse lui, basso, compatto, ordinario, attraente.

"Sì,” disse Sherlock. Nessuna elaborazione, nessun ulteriore pensiero. Solo un semplice sì. John sentì la mascella cadere e il battito cardiaco aumentare nello stesso momento in cui il suo stomaco si stringeva piacevolmente. _Cazzo_.

"Da quando?" chiese con voce strozzata. Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e sembrò disinteressato.

"Stai perdendo di vista il punto, John. Non si tratta di da quanto tempo sono stato attratto da te. Si tratta di noi che facciamo sesso."

"Avrei pensato che le cose andassero di pari passo lì, Sherlock."

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e agitò una mano in modo sprezzante. "Ora, la mia proposta è che diventiamo, per usare la terminologia corretta, ‘amici con benefici’. Il nostro attuale accordo amichevole , vivere insieme, risolvere casi, cambia semplicemente un po’ per includere il sesso. Non saremo esclusivi, il che significa che potresti continuare ad uscire con chiunque desideri. Non ho alcun interesse in quell'area, ma richiederei che non facciamo sesso mentre sono su un caso o sto sperimentando. A parte quello, saremmo in grado di fare sesso ogni volta che lo desideriamo..." Sherlock si interruppe mentre John taceva di fronte a lui, evitando il contatto visivo e con un'aria un po’ malsana. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

John scosse la testa, alzandosi in piedi e afferrando lo schienale della sedia, inspirando profondamente ed evitando ancora il contatto visivo. "Sono solo... sorpreso, Sherlock." Cercò di sembrare disinvolto e sorrise a Sherlock, i cui occhi si socchiusero. "Voglio dire... qui non stavo nemmeno... pensando che tu sapessi cosa fosse il sesso e poi... poi questa mattina mi viene offerto del sesso gay a colazione. Potrebbe rovinare la nostra amicizia. Il sesso rovina sempre un'amicizia." John sembrava molto sicuro di questo e Sherlock si chiese da dove avesse ottenuto i suoi dati.

"La nostra amicizia è sopravvissuta molto più del _sesso_ , John,” gli disse seccamente. "Bombe, tentativi di omicidio, droga, malattie, rapimenti..."

"Sì, ma il sesso è diverso. Il sesso è..." John si sforzò di pensare a come il sesso fosse diverso dai tentativi di omicidio. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così difficile, ma era Sherlock quello a cui stava cercando di spiegarlo. ” _Diverso_. Ci sono... emozioni e... sentimenti quando le persone fanno sesso, Sherlock."

"Non mi sarei aspettato che _tu_ avessi problemi con il sesso occasionale, John. Se non sbaglio, ho sentito i tuoi vecchi amici dell'esercito chiamarti _Tre continenti Watson_. _"_

John si costrinse a ridere e si fissò le mani come se fosse imbarazzato dal soprannome. Non c'era modo di spiegare a Sherlock che il sesso con lui sarebbe stato tutt'altro che occasionale. Il sesso occasionale era quando uno usciva in un pub, prendeva uno sconosciuto, se lo scopava e non lo chiamava il giorno successivo. Il sesso sarebbe _tutt'altro che_ occasionale tra di loro. Vivevano già _insieme,_ per l'amor del cielo! Erano amici molto intimi, John sapeva di essere l'unico amico di Sherlock, e facevano tutto insieme. C'erano anche volte in cui John aveva paura di essere già mezzo innamorato dello strano uomo che era entrato nella sua vita e aveva rivoltato tutto da cima a fondo, revitalizzandolo. Anche se non fosse stato magari - probabilmente no - innamorato di Sherlock, lui non si rendeva conto che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di occasionale nel loro fare sesso?

Sherlock poteva già capire che John avrebbe detto di no. Era facile vedere le linee chiuse della sua postura, l'esitazione nei suoi occhi e il modo nervoso in cui si dimenava. John lo voleva, ma stava per dire di no. Era preoccupato dal fare sesso con un uomo, cosa avrebbe significato per la sua sessualità, cosa significasse per se stesso. Sherlock sapeva di non doverlo spingere, però. John, credeva fermamente, alla fine sarebbe stato d'accordo.

"Scusa, Sherlock, ma... no. Non posso. Non funzionerebbe. Non voglio mettere a repentaglio ciò che abbiamo già,” disse John, con voce ferma, ma c'era un tono di desiderio e Sherlock, con l’esperienza di anni passati a dedurre e analizzare le persone, poteva vedere la crepa nella sua resistenza su cui poteva lavorare senza essere aggressivo.

Sherlock annuì e si alzò. Lasciò che il suo sguardo si spostasse dal viso di John, giù per il suo corpo, fermandosi brevemente ma in modo evidente sull'inguine, e poi tornando lentamente ai suoi occhi. Fece poi un sorrisetto, solo un accenno di sorriso, inarcò un sopracciglio e simulò un'espressione di calore e desiderio. Guardò le pupille di John dilatarsi in modo visibile da una parte all’altra della cucina.

"Molto bene, allora. Era semplicemente un suggerimento." Sherlock uscì dalla cucina e John prese un respiro profondo, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di non aver tirato il fiato per tutto il tempo in cui Sherlock lo aveva guardato.

_Porco cazzo._


	3. Sei sicuro, John?

##  **Capitolo 3: Sei sicuro, John?**

Nelle due settimane successive non fu detto altro sull'argomento e tutto tra loro sembrò normale. John lavorò in ambulatorio, tornò a casa, aiutò Sherlock con i casi e lo rattoppò quando le cose andarono storte. Sherlock fece esperimenti in cucina (c’erano volute solo quattro ore perché la cucina sembrasse come se non fosse mai stata pulita), permise a John di urlargli contro per il disordine, riuscì ad arrestare un assassino e a far saltare un piccolo giro di droga e fu rimproverato dall'ispettore investigativo Lestrade mentre John gli ricuciva il braccio.

John si rese conto, guardando indietro, che non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che Sherlock lasciasse perdere la questione. Quello era Sherlock Holmes, dopotutto.

Era la mattina del tredicesimo giorno da quando Sherlock aveva suggerito che lui e John facessero sesso. John era in cucina a preparare la colazione e non prestava molta attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo nelle altre zone dell'appartamento. I suoi occhi erano vitrei, mentre ricordava come Sherlock lo aveva guardato in quella stessa cucina, ricordando il suo suggerimento. Non era qualcosa a cui John pensava spesso ed era sorprendentemente facile non ricordarlo quando era vicino a Sherlock poiché il detective si stava comportando come se non avesse mai fatto quella proposta. Questo aveva reso più facile per John dimenticare, ed era quello che stava cercando di fare: dimenticare. Non poteva venir fuori niente di buono dal fatto che lui e Sherlock diventassero ‘amici con benefici’ e così John stava cercando fermamente levarsi quei pensieri (e c'erano molti, pensieri erotici e torturanti) dalla testa.

Quella mattina stava faticando un pochino dopo un sogno particolarmente vivido della notte precedente e stava cercando di reprimere il proprio desiderio di aver detto di sì, quando...

“Lestrade ha mandato un messaggio. C'è un omicidio." John sobbalzò e si voltò, brandendo la spatola come se fosse un'arma. Sherlock gli sorrise da una spanna di distanza, con i capelli bagnati che gli gocciolavano sul petto nudo, quelle goccioline che scorrevano lungo il suo torso pallido per essere assorbite dall'asciugamano che gli pendeva precariamente dai fianchi magri. Gli occhi di John si spalancarono e non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardare, tracciando il percorso di una goccia d'acqua mentre scivolava lungo lo stomaco di Sherlock, prima di ricordare cosa stava facendo e aggrottare la fronte.

“Non è una buona idea avvicinarmi di soppiatto, Sherlock. Ho ucciso delle persone. "

Il sorrisetto di Sherlock si fece più ampio. "Non credo che potresti uccidermi con una spatola, John." Si avvicinò e John si voltò bruscamente, cercando di escluderlo e di assicurarsi che la sua pancetta non si bruciasse di nuovo.

“Saresti sorpreso dai diversi modi in cui potrei ucciderti. Forse potresti renderlo il tuo prossimo esperimento: morte tramite spatola. Va’ a disturbare Molly all'obitorio.” John era molto consapevole di Sherlock alle proprie spalle, troppo vicino, che si avvicinava ancora. Si rifiutò di fargli sapere che questo lo turbava...

Abbiamo un caso," disse Sherlock, avvicinandosi a lui in modo che le sue labbra fossero a pochi centimetri dal suo collo, con i capelli ricci e bagnati che gli sfioravano l'orecchio, la voce incredibilmente bassa. John non ebbe alcun controllo sul brivido convulso lungo la schiena. Si schiarì la gola e si spostò il più lontano possibile da Sherlock nello spazio ristretto. Non era molto.

"Ti ho sentito. Finisco solo questo mentre ti vesti."

"Fa’ in fretta. Lestrade suonava molto... insistente,” ronfò Sherlock e John commise l'errore di guardarlo da sopra la spalla. Il viso di Sherlock era a pochi centimetri dal suo e lui guardò gli occhi di Sherlock abbassarsi per fissare le sue labbra, la sua lingua che serpeggiava per leccarsi le labbra come se stesse anticipando di baciarlo. John osservò il movimento, conscio del proprio cuore che batteva forte, consapevole di quanto Sherlock fosse vicino, della poca distanza tra loro, di quanto sarebbe stato facile annullare quella distanza, del calore ardente alle sue spalle... _merda!_

“Cazzo, Sherlock, piantala di _far_ _questo!_ ” disse John con rabbia, cercando ancora una volta di spegnere le fiamme che si sprigionavano dalla padella con cui stava cucinando.

L'unica risposta fu il suono della risata di Sherlock che riecheggiava dalla sua camera da letto.

Due settimane prima, Sherlock era stato convinto che alla fine John avrebbe detto di sì. John era preoccupato per il proprio orientamento sessuale, preoccupato per il fatto che avrebbe potuto non essere del tutto etero e cosa significasse per lui, ma una volta risolto quello avrebbe accettato il suo piano. Sherlock ne era stato sicuro. Dopo due settimane, però, Sherlock si sentiva... nervoso. Sembrava che John si fosse dimenticato della questione e si stesse comportando come se non fosse mai stato detto nulla. Sherlock lo aveva osservato da vicino, ma niente di ciò che aveva fatto gli aveva dato alcuna indicazione che stesse persino _pensando_ alla sua offerta, molto meno ossessionato da essa di quanto Sherlock avesse previsto. John non lo stava evitando, non si comportava in modo strano, sembrava perfettamente a suo agio intorno a lui, e teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Sherlock, ma non in una modalità evidente da sto-cercando-di-non-fissare-il-tuo-corpo.. John si stava comportando normalmente, come se Sherlock non avesse offerto a quell'uomo un accesso sessuale illimitato al proprio corpo.

Lentamente, Sherlock si rese conto che John aveva parlato sul serio quando gli aveva detto di no. Non avrebbe cambiato idea, e questo avrebbe potuto avere meno a che fare con il suo orientamento sessuale di quanto lui avesse inizialmente pensato.

Sherlock si sentì... arrabbiato. Sì, era la _rabbia_ che gli faceva battere il cuore più forte e gli faceva annodare lo stomaco, facendogli improvvisamente chiedere: perché? Perché John gli avrebbe detto di no? John non gli aveva _mai_ detto di _no_. Anche quando l’aveva chiamato durante uno dei suoi appuntamenti per farsi portare campioni freschi dalla Bart (c’era un caso imperniato sui risultati dell'esperimento conseguente), John non aveva detto di _no_. John non aveva detto di _no_ quando Sherlock aveva organizzato le sue cravatte e i suoi vestiti in base al colore, non aveva detto di _no_ quando Sherlock gli aveva portato a casa la testa e l'aveva messa in frigorifero, non aveva detto di _no_ quando Sherlock lo aveva messo di continuo in situazioni di pericolo di vita, non aveva detto di no... John non aveva mai detto di _no_ a _lui_. Questa volta, però, John aveva detto di no, l’aveva respinto. Sherlock era stato rifiutato prima, parecchie volte, e non ci aveva mai fatto caso... ma non era mai stato rifiutato da _John_. Non gli piaceva la sensazione.

John aveva mostrato segni di evidente attrazione sessuale nei suoi confronti: perché avrebbe dovuto dire di no? Aveva riflettuto da ogni angolazione sul motivo per cui John avrebbe rifiutato e alla fine si era reso conto che forse John aveva parlato sul serio quando aveva detto che pensava che ciò avrebbe danneggiato la loro amicizia. Sherlock non capiva perché John stesse dando così tanto peso al fatto che facessero sesso insieme. Erano amici, John era il suo unico amico, e facevano già _tutto_ insieme. Risolvevano casi insieme, vivevano insieme, uccidevano persone insieme, di solito si ammalavano insieme (sebbene Sherlock avesse una teoria che necessitava di test per fermare questo circolo vizioso), trascorrevano il tempo insieme, ridevano insieme... perché non fare sesso insieme? Aveva perfettamente senso. John lo desiderava e lo stava solo negando, il che era ridicolo perché non avrebbe danneggiato minimamente la loro amicizia. Se John poteva ancora essere amico di Sherlock dopo essere stato quasi fatto saltare in aria da Moriarty, perché non sarebbe stato ancora suo amico dopo...

Non fu difficile per Sherlock prendere la decisione di sedurre John Watson.

Era solo per comodità, si disse. Prima riusciva a convincere John ad accettare, prima avrebbero potuto iniziare a fare sesso e Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto uscire e sprecare il suo tempo con persone inutili. John sarebbe anche stato più rilassato, più felice e non avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo con il suo laptop. Sherlock considerò il tempo trascorso a sedurre John come una sorta di investimento: una volta catturate le attenzioni di John, le avrebbe avute per il resto del tempo in cui sarebbero vissuti insieme, che potevano essere anni. La stupida supposizione di John che ciò avrebbe rovinato la loro amicizia era proprio quello... stupida. Idiota.

John rimase fermo in piedi sulla scena del crimine e si scambiò un’occhiata irritata con Lestrade. Era appena stato gridato loro di stare zitti - anche se nessuno dei due aveva parlato - mentre Sherlock esaminava il corpo. L'appartamento elegante sembrava l'ultimo luogo in cui avrebbe avuto luogo un violento omicidio e un rapimento, ma la prova che era successo era la babysitter assassinata in modo brutale, che attualmente giaceva in una pozza di sangue, e il bambino di quattro anni scomparso. Il tempo era essenziale; quindi Lestrade era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa Sherlock chiedesse per salvare il bambino in tempo. Persino subire il suo abuso verbale e non dire una parola di protesta.

Mentre i minuti passavano e Sherlock si aggirava intorno al corpo, con la lente d'ingrandimento tascabile, deducendo a un ritmo fulmineo, ma senza dire una parola, Lestrade iniziò a diventare ansioso. Sospirò piano... si strofinò il viso con le mani... aggrottò la fronte e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro... guardò John... aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse... scosse la testa... poi riaprì la bocca. Si fermò. Poi sembrò finalmente prendere una decisione.

"Che cos'hai trovato, Sherlock?" indagò, rifiutandosi di farsi intimidire dalla susseguente occhiataccia che gli lanciò Sherlock.

"John, ho bisogno della tua opinione medica,” disse Sherlock, ignorando Lestrade. John scambiò un altro sguardo con l’ispettore, poi si avvicinò al corpo.

"Che cos'è?" Secondo John, sembrava un omicidio piuttosto semplice. La giovane donna era stata picchiata brutalmente e poi le avevano sparato alla fronte. Cosa Sherlock si aspettava che scoprisse che lui, il geniale detective, non avesse già colto?

"Qui, John. Cosa ne pensi di questi segni?” chiese Sherlock, indicando i lividi che circondavano il collo altrimenti pallido della donna.

John aggrottò la fronte e si accovacciò accanto a lui, avvicinandosi alla donna, le narici assalite dall'odore di sangue fresco, e guardò dove Sherlock aveva indicato. Era difficile a dirsi, e se non l'avesse cercato non l'avrebbe mai visto, ma sotto i lividi violacei dello strangolamento, c'era un... un succhiotto. Un segno vecchio, sbiadito, ma comunque presente. John lo riferì a Sherlock, che sorrise.

"Esattamente." Si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza e gli porse una mano. John la prese senza esitazione e Sherlock lo tirò su con _forza_. John cadde su di lui, i loro corpi urtarono l'uno contro l'altro e il naso di John sfiorò il collo di Sherlock. Inalò l'odore pulito e muschiato che era puro Sherlock e sentì una vampata di calore e di rossore invadergli le guance. Sherlock lasciò la sua mano e si voltò bruscamente dall'altra parte, il telefono in mano, apparentemente dimentico che si erano toccati, dicendo a Lestrade con voce annoiata e ironica cos’aveva trovato e dove poteva essere localizzato il bambino.

Tutti si dispersero, e John seguì in fretta Sherlock fuori dall'appartamento, confuso sulla loro direzione dato che aveva perso quasi tutto quello che Sherlock aveva appena detto. Ruotò il collo e irrigidì la schiena. Era ora di concentrarsi sul caso, non sul suo coinquilino. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così fottutamente difficile.

Cinque ore dopo, Sherlock era disteso sul divano e John si stava strofinando vigorosamente sotto la doccia. L'assassino era stato il marito e il padre del bambino. Aveva una relazione con la babysitter, che si era stancata di mantenerla segreta e aveva minacciato di dirlo a sua moglie. Il marito le aveva sparato e preso suo figlio, dandosi alla fuga, ma Sherlock aveva scoperto dove si trovava e gli aveva impedito di lasciare il paese. Per fare questo, lui e John erano stati costretti a rannicchiarsi per un'ora in un cassonetto, da qui il bisogno pressante di fare la doccia. Sherlock aveva vinto il sasso-carta-forbici nel viaggio in taxi verso casa ed era riuscito a fare la prima doccia. Vinceva sempre e si chiedeva perché John giocasse ancora con lui.

Il campanello al piano di sotto suonò e Sherlock si trascinò giù per prendere i piatti cinesi da asporto che John aveva ordinato mentre lui si ripuliva. Ora che il caso era finito, Sherlock poteva sentire la sua mente che iniziava a trascinarsi e a prudere, la pelle che formicolava, e si sentiva irritato dal fatto che John si stesse ancora rifiutando di fare sesso con lui. Calcolò attorno al 5% la probabilità che John avrebbe detto di sì quella sera, persino considerando come lo aveva provocato quel giorno, e aggrottò la fronte, pensando di uscire quella sera ed essere costretto a sopportare la noiosa compagnia di un altro essere umano. Tedioso.

Stava facendo il broncio sul divano quando John uscì dalla doccia, i capelli bagnati, e, dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo esasperato per non averlo fatto lui prima, iniziò a sistemare i loro piatti.

John stava cercando di non pensare al modo in cui Sherlock era apparso quella mattina, fresco di doccia, ma non era riuscito a eliminare l'immagine di quella dannata goccia d'acqua che gli serpeggiava lungo il corpo. Sospirò e cercò di concentrarsi sul cibo, non sul profumo che Sherlock aveva avuto quel giorno. Probabilmente il fatto che fosse riuscito a eccitarsi sulla scena del crimine in cui una donna era stata uccisa e un bambino era scomparso diceva qualcosa di orribile su di lui... ma decise di non esaminarlo molto a fondo.

Si era comportato così bene fingendo che Sherlock non avesse mai fatto l'offerta di fare sesso. Aveva appena iniziato a pensare che anche Sherlock l'avesse dimenticato quando era entrato in cucina quella mattina, quasi nudo, e poi oggi sulla scena del crimine. Ora, tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che se avesse detto di sì, quella notte lui e Sherlock avrebbero fatto sesso. Sherlock aveva detto dopo i casi, e la mente di John aveva premurosamente fornito diversi scenari che potevano... _smettila,_ si disse severamente John. Hai preso la decisione giusta.

"Non mangi?" gridò rivolto al soggiorno, lanciando un'occhiata a Sherlock che era sdraiato sul divano con un cipiglio davvero orribile sul viso. “Devi nutrirti proprio come chiunque altro, Sherlock. Non sei un robot."

Sherlock si accigliò ancora di più mentre entrava in cucina e prendeva il suo piatto da John. Le loro mani si sfiorarono e Sherlock guardò il viso di John diventare un po’ rosso ed evitare di guardarlo, fingendo di non esserne stato influenzato. Sherlock d’improvviso intuì che c'era una possibilità leggermente migliore. Posò il piatto e si avvicinò a John, che indietreggiò finché i suoi fianchi non colpirono il bancone. John strinse la mascella e lo fissò con fermezza.

" _Sherlock. Fermo_.” Sembrava serio, la voce dura e severa. I suoi occhi sembravano quasi arrabbiati e quello era uno sguardo che si era visto scoccare in precedenza da John, di solito subito prima che lui facesse qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto infuriare sul serio. Sherlock corse il rischio.

Si chinò in avanti, i suoi riccioli sfiorarono la testa di John, e gli sussurrò all'orecchio, con le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza. "Sei sicuro, John?” chiese, con voce ronfante: "Sei sicuro che non dirai di sì?"

Sentì John inspirare bruscamente e si allontanò per guardare mentre i suoi occhi si oscuravano, il desiderio e la rabbia in lotta per il predominio. Le sue labbra erano assottigliate e sembrava, oltre che eccitato, parecchio incazzato.

"Sono sicuro,” disse John, con voce bassa e irritata. Sfiorò Sherlock superandolo per continuare a versare il cibo nei loro piatti e lui rimase fermo dov'era, con la rabbia che gli scorreva nel corpo e gli faceva sentire lo stomaco vuoto e tremante.

Quando John si voltò con il piatto di Sherlock, lui se n’era già andato.

E se più tardi quella notte, Sherlock, con un uomo senza nome inginocchiato tra le gambe, non riuscì a impedire alla sua mente di ritornare all’aspetto che avevano avuto gli occhi di John, giurò di non dirlo a nessuno.

_To be continued..._


	4. Dì di sì

##  **Capitolo 4: Dì di sì**

John sentì vibrare il cellulare in tasca, ma lo ignorò. Sorrise in modo blando alla donna seduta di fronte a sé nel ristorante. Veronica era un'amica di Sarah, una vecchia conoscenza dell'università, che Sarah aveva affermato essere ‘perfetta’ per John. Fino a quel momento, dopo un'ora del loro appuntamento, non era sicuro di cosa intendesse Sarah e stava iniziando a sentirsi un po’ offeso. Il suo telefono ronzò di nuovo.

"Allora, sei un insegnante?"

"Sarah te l'ha detto, sì? Be’, sì, lo sono. Voglio dire, è un lavoro così gratificante e mi piace insegnare quindi... sì, immagino di essere un’insegnante,” disse a bassa voce Veronica, sorridendogli e spostando la mano sul tavolo. John finse di non accorgersene.

 _Immagino? Non sai se sei un’insegnante o no? Per favore, John, puoi decisamente trovare di meglio._ John si sforzò di sorridere di nuovo, ignorò l'immaginario Sherlock che ringhiava nella sua testa e sentì il proprio telefono ronzare. Di nuovo.

"Scusami,” disse, afferrandolo e scorrendo in fretta i messaggi. Uno arrivò perfino mentre stava leggendo.

 _John, ho bisogno della tua assistenza_. SH

 _John, non ignorarmi. Ho bisogno di te_. SH

_JOHN_

_So che detesti quando c'è sangue in cucina, ma poiché è mio, spero che non ti arrabbierai molto_. SH

"Va tutto bene, sì?"

John alzò lo sguardo e appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo, sentendosi sia arrabbiato che preoccupato. "Sì, va tutto bene. Allora, a che anno insegni?"

"Oh, be’, sì, insegno..."

Il telefono di John ronzò rabbiosamente contro la tovaglia e gli occhi di entrambi vi balzarono sopra.

"Sei sicuro che sia tutto a posto?" _Oh, una frase che non è finita con ‘sì’. La notte sta migliorando, John._

_John, penso di aver bisogno di punti. SH_

John sospirò e fissò il messaggio. Il fatto che pensasse seriamente di non rispondere e di lasciare che Sherlock se la cavasse da solo era un segno di quanto fosse stata brutta l'ultima settimana. D’improvviso, gli venne in mente l'immagine di Sherlock che gli sorrideva dall'altra parte del laboratorio della Bart, anche se perché fosse emersa quell'immagine e non innumerevoli altre più... erotiche era strano. Negli ultimi sette giorni Sherlock gli aveva di certo fornito molte di quelle visioni. Si accigliò in direzione del telefono. Se Sherlock aveva davvero bisogno di lui... non importa quanto fosse stato un enorme stronzo...

"Mi dispiace, ma dovrò mettere fine alla serata. Un'emergenza..."

"Con il tuo coinquilino. Sì, Sarah mi ha raccontato tutto di Sherlock." Sul viso di Veronica c'era un sorriso saputo che fece saltare i nervi a John.

"Cosa ti ha detto?"

"Sì, tipo, che siete amici _davvero_ _intimi_. Che lui è il motivo per cui riesci a tenerti una ragazza, sì. E ti manda continuamente messaggi e Sarah pensa proprio che dovresti scopartelo e mettervi insieme..."

"Non siamo una coppia e io non sono _gay_ ," disse John, un po’ irritato dal fatto che Sarah e questa donna avessero fatto una chiacchierata su di lui alle sue spalle... una chiacchierata ampia e invasiva, a quanto pareva. La protesta di John fu un po’ indebolita quando il suo telefono vibrò di nuovo. Azzannando un'imprecazione, lui guardò lo schermo.

 _John, potrei svenire a causa della perdita di sangue. Se e quando torni a casa, per favore aiutami_. SH

Svenire per la perdita di sangue? John era sicuro che se Sherlock fosse stato sul serio sul punto di svenire per la perdita di sangue non sarebbe stato in grado di formare messaggi di testo coerenti, ma... e se fosse stato gravemente ferito? E lui fosse rimasto seduto qui a quest’appuntamento con questa donna, sapendo che non voleva rivederla, e avesse lasciato che Sherlock morisse dissanguato sul pavimento della loro cucina? O se lui avesse tentato di ricucirsi da solo? John rabbrividì al ricordo di quell'episodio.

"Mi dispiace per... stasera,” disse John, alzandosi e infilandosi la giacca. Provò un altro lampo di irritazione quando la donna non sembrò molto sorpresa e addirittura sorrise, come se si fosse aspettato che ciò accadesse.

"Sarah ha detto che l'avresti fatto. Spero che stia bene, sì?"

"Sì."

* * *

John marciò a falcate ampie e veloci lungo il marciapiede, sperando di aver smaltito la rabbia camminando per quando fosse arrivato all'appartamento. Era così vicino che sarebbe stato inutile chiamare un taxi, inoltre, lui e Sherlock stavano cercando di risparmiare... no, lui stava cercando di risparmiare. Sherlock lo faceva se e quando gli andava bene. Sentì la sua rabbia nei confronti di Sherlock aumentare a ogni passo e emise un sospiro. Sapeva che aveva bisogno di calmarsi prima di raggiungere l'appartamento. Era difficile, però, quando sapeva cosa lo aspettava, e non era semplicemente uno Sherlock ferito (ed era _meglio_ che _fosse_ ferito, pensò selvaggiamente).

Dal caso della babysitter più di una settimana prima, Sherlock aveva apparentemente reso la sua missione di vita l’infastidire, imbarazzare e eccitare John e ricordargli che gli aveva offerto sesso, e lui aveva rifiutato. Due volte.

Sherlock aveva preso l’abitudine di avvicinarsi mentre scriveva sul suo blog e alitargli commenti nell'orecchio. Quando John gli suggeriva di spostarsi, Sherlock gli lanciava uno sguardo malizioso - uno sguardo che gli avrebbe spedito calore direttamente nell'inguine - e si spostava per sedersi sulla sua poltrona, continuando a guardarlo. John aveva cercato di ignorarlo, si era alzato e aveva lasciato la stanza, e una volta lo aveva perfino fissato fino a quando non aveva quasi potuto sentire Sherlock che gli toglieva mentalmente i vestiti di dosso. John a quel punto non aveva potuto lasciare la stanza senza concedere a Sherlock la prova visiva che aveva vinto. Aveva preso un appunto mentale di non ingaggiare mai più con lui una sfida di sguardi.

Altre volte, Sherlock se ne andava in giro con indosso nient'altro che le mutande, nient'altro che un asciugamano, come per dire ‘Guarda, John, guarda cosa potresti avere!’ Un'occasione memorabile spiccava nella mente di John. Era stato seduto sulla poltrona a leggere mentre il detective era inginocchiato sul pavimento e frugava tra i giornali che aveva raccolto e conservato - anche se John gli aveva detto che erano un pericolo di incendio - e all'improvviso Sherlock lo aveva guardato, valutandolo, e aveva permesso ai suoi occhi di scivolare dal suo viso fino a fissare un punto in mezzo alle sue gambe. John aveva tenuto gli occhi piantati sul proprio libro, rifiutandosi di prenderne atto, rifiutandosi di far sapere a Sherlock che stava pensando la stessa cosa... Sherlock aveva iniziato a strisciare sul pavimento verso di lui e John era scappato in cucina, chiedendogli se voleva del tè. Il ricordo lo faceva ancora arrossire.

L'aria stessa nell'appartamento era diventata pesante e John era diventato iperconsapevole di dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo Sherlock in ogni momento. Se il suo coinquilino stava cercando di farlo diventare matto, stava facendo un lavoro ammirevole. Tranne che... John non pensava che quello fosse l'obiettivo di Sherlock. Stava cercando di convincerlo a dire sì, sì, facciamo sesso, Sherlock, perché questo è il piano più brillante di cui abbia mai sentito parlare. Per favore, permettimi di toglierci i vestiti così possiamo iniziare a scopare immediatamente. Vuoi stare sopra o sotto?

La rabbia di John s’impennò di nuovo. Si trattava di mancanza di rispetto, pensò con ferocia mentre girava l'angolo su Baker Street. John sapeva che Sherlock aveva poco rispetto per lui o per chiunque altro, ma quando John diceva che no, non voleva fare sesso con lui, lo pensava sul serio e si aspettava che Sherlock lasciasse perdere. Non voleva che Sherlock si aggirasse per l'appartamento con solo le mutande, non voleva che si sfregasse contro di lui e gli sussurrasse all'orecchio lanciandogli sguardi allusivi. Voleva... _oh cazzo_ , voleva Sherlock e quell'uomo conosceva il modo giusto per farlo uscire di testa. Certo che lo sapeva, era il fottutissimo Sherlock Holmes.

E John voleva dire di sì, così... dannazione... disperatamente.

* * *

Sherlock restò seduto in cucina, con un uno strofinaccio insanguinato avvolto attorno al braccio, e appoggiò la testa contro il legno grezzo del tavolo. Odiava quando il suo corpo lo tradiva così, necessitando di sangue e trovando che scarseggiava. Banale. La stanza girò appena un po’ e lui desiderò che John si affrettasse a tornare a casa. Sapeva che John sarebbe venuto perché John non gli aveva mai detto di no.

Be’, non era _più così_.

Dopo aver tranquillamente deciso di sedurre John, Sherlock si era divertito così tanto a guardare il modo in cui reagiva a lui. Avrebbe fatto qualcosa di oltraggioso, come permettere alla sua mano di sfiorargli ‘accidentalmente’ il fondoschiena, e guardato come John prima arrossiva e si eccitava, poi l'imbarazzo veniva sostituito da rabbia eccitata, che veniva poi sostituita da falsa indifferenza ed allontanamento. Era un'eco del modo in cui Sherlock di solito si sentiva quando inseguiva qualcuno: l'emozione del gioco, le osservazioni e le deduzioni che faceva su di loro, il lampo di trionfo quando si dimostravano corrette, ma non l'aveva mai fatto a _John_ prima in quel modo così sessualizzato. Quello era completamente nuovo e John si comportava sempre in modi sorprendenti, lasciando la stanza, serrando la mascella, diventando _incapace_ di lasciare la stanza a causa di un'erezione impressionante che aveva cercato di fingere non fosse lì... Sherlock una volta aveva persino pensato (dopo l'incidente del ‘toccato accidentalmente il tuo culo’) che John lo avrebbe preso a pugni. Non aveva mai dovuto lavorare così duro per qualcuno... e John lo stava facendo lavorare. Sherlock ne era stato _affascinato_.

Una settimana dopo, era meno affascinato e più... più arrabbiato. John non avrebbe dovuto rifiutarlo. Stava usando la scusa ‘danneggerà la nostra amicizia’ come un paravento. C'era un'altra ragione per cui John non voleva Sherlock e lui non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Quell'uomo era _evidentemente_ attratto da lui, poteva ottenere un'erezione semplicemente con un’occhiata incandescente (e dopo una settimana di intenso stuzzicare a Sherlock era stata riservata la vista di più di un'erezione attraverso i pantaloni sollevati a tenda), ma si rifiutava comunque. _Perché_ _?_

Sherlock sentì nausea in fondo alla gola e si chiese dove fosse John. Avrebbe iniziato a dirgli di no tutto il tempo, adesso?

"Cazzo, Sherlock, cos’è successo?"

 _John_. Come aveva fatto a non sentirlo entrare? Era svenuto? Noioso.

"Attacco a sorpresa,” disse in breve Sherlock mentre John s’inginocchiava sul pavimento freddo e sollevava con delicatezza l'asciugamano inzuppato, rivelando un taglio piuttosto brutto e frastagliato dalla spalla all'avambraccio.

"Gesù, Sherlock, avresti dovuto andare all'ospedale." John sembrava arrabbiato e preoccupato e Sherlock alzò la testa per fissarlo con sguardo annebbiato.

"Sei tu il mio dottore."

John lo fissò. Era uno sguardo che Sherlock odiava. Era lo sguardo ‘sei un idiota e saresti dovuto andare in ospedale’. Otteneva spesso quello sguardo. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò di nuovo la testa al tavolo, desiderando che la stanza smettesse di girare per un momento così da poter pensare.

"Mi dispiace di aver interrotto quello che è stato di sicuro un appuntamento _affascinante_. Non c'è bisogno di affrettarsi, John. Sono sicuro che non morirò dissanguato mentre mi fai la predica." L’argomentazione di Sherlock fu aiutata dal fatto che una grande quantità di sangue fosse gocciolata dal braccio sul pavimento prima che riuscisse ad avvolgere l'asciugamano attorno alla ferita, facendo sembrare la situazione peggiore di quello che era.

John imprecò e si allontanò. Sherlock lo ascoltò mentre prendeva il suo kit medico e i vari suoni mentre si preparava a ricucirlo.

"Non stai per dissanguarti. Stai solo facendo il drammatico. È un brutto taglio, ma starai bene. Senza dubbio è la perdita di sangue combinata con il fatto che non mangi da quattro giorni a renderti così intontito.” Sherlock sussultò a malapena quando John pulì la ferita e piazzò il primo punto.

"Allora, cos'è successo?"

"Ricordi quel giro di droga che abbiamo smantellato?" John emise un suono affermativo, con la mente concentrata sul suo lavoro e continuò a cucire. "Be’, sapevamo di non aver catturato il loro capo..."

" _L'hai seguito da solo?"_ La rabbia nella voce di John non si rifletteva nelle sue mani, che rimasero gentili e sicure mentre lavorava su di lui.

"Sarebbe andato tutto secondo i piani se lui non avesse assunto dei teppisti idioti che non erano capaci di eseguire gli ordini,” disse Sherlock petulante. "Inoltre, tu avevi un _appuntamento_ ,” aggiunse velenosamente.

John rimase in silenzio mentre finiva di cucire e gli fasciava il braccio. In seguito Sherlock avrebbe imputato le sue azioni a un cedimento del suo trasporto dovuto alla perdita di sangue e alla mancanza di nutrimento, ma al momento gli sembrò la soluzione perfetta. Prima che John potesse allontanarsi, Sherlock si spostò in avanti e gli premette le labbra sulla gola. Il respiro di John si bloccò e Sherlock inspirò profondamente, muovendo senza fretta le labbra verso la pelle sensibile sotto il suo orecchio.

"Dì di sì, John. Dì di sì." I suoi denti gli graffiarono la pelle e d’improvviso lui fu spinto delicatamente all'indietro, con una certa attenzione, poiché John ovviamente si sentiva ancora in colpa per la sua ferita.

"Non ho intenzione di dire di sì!" disse John, il viso rosso e arrabbiato. "Non lo farò. So che stai facendo tutto questo... l'ultima settimana... per... per convincermi a dire di sì, ma non accadrà, Sherlock! Ok? Non accadrà."

"Perché no? E non dirmi che è per preservare la nostra amicizia, perché so che non è vero,” chiese Sherlock, socchiudendo gli occhi per la rabbia. John era così ottuso.

John lo fissò, con la mascella serrata. Perché mi innamorerei di te, idiota. E tu non lo faresti.

"Non dirò di sì, Sherlock. Lascia perdere."

Sherlock emise un suono frustrato e si accasciò sulla sedia, troppo debole per raddrizzarsi a dovere. "È a me che hai da obiettare? Non sono... pervertito."

John emise un suono soffocato. "Io non... non è questo il motivo..."

"Potresti stare sopra."

John seppellì il viso tra le mani e sospirò. "Questo non è..."

"Non dovremmo fare per forza penetrazione. Stimolazione manuale..."

"Gesù Cristo, Sherlock, non ne stiamo discutendo perché non è un’opzione!" John si alzò da terra e girò rigidamente intorno al tavolo. "Ti preparo del tè e poi... e poi vai a letto. Hai perso troppo sangue e dovresti essere in ospedale..."

"Ti farò venire per primo."

John rimase in silenzio ma Sherlock poteva dire che aveva smesso di muoversi. Dì di sì, dì di sì, dì di sì.

"Letto, Sherlock. Adesso."

Sherlock fu piuttosto scioccato dal fatto che John avesse finalmente accettato, ma obbedì volentieri mentre lui lo aiutava ad alzarsi dalla sedia e più o meno lo trasportava nella sua stanza. Pensò che sarebbe stato un po’ difficile farlo stasera. Il suo corpo era piuttosto debole e aveva la testa confusa per la perdita di sangue e pensò di spiegarlo a John... avrebbe potuto non fornire la sua migliore prestazione, stasera, ma ovviamente ci avrebbe provato. Dopotutto erano amici e John avrebbe capito. Sherlock si sentiva un po’ scadente, però, a rendere la prima esperienza sessuale di John con un uomo un evento mediocre. Aveva desiderato impressionarlo...

John lo manovrò sul letto e gli tirò sopra le coperte. Sherlock fu momentaneamente disorientato mentre la stanza gli girava intorno a una velocità nauseante e sbatté le palpebre quando John spense la luce e chiuse la porta. Aggrottò la fronte. John era dalla parte sbagliata della porta. Avrebbe dovuto essere nella stanza con lui, come si supponeva che facessero sesso, altrimenti? Strano... Fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarsi.

* * *

John si lasciò debolmente cadere contro la porta chiusa della camera da letto di Sherlock e gemette. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare l'appartamento o dire di sì a Sherlock. E gli piaceva davvero vivere qui... il che lasciava solo un'opzione. John sbuffò, come se quell'opzione fosse un tale sacrificio.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Cosa dovremmo fare?

##  **Capitolo 5: Cosa dovremmo fare?**

"Mangia, Sherlock."

Sherlock lanciò un'occhiataccia alla schiena di John mentre l'uomo più basso continuava a cucinare, poi lanciò un'occhiataccia al piatto che John gli aveva messo davanti, pieno di cibo. Non si degnò di commentare, né di fare una mossa per mangiare, se non altro per far infuriare John. Strinse il lenzuolo più stretto intorno a sé, non sentendosi come se stesse seducendo John dal momento che la sua testa era ancora un po’ confusa e le guance gli bruciavano per il ricordo di come la scorsa notte si era lanciato su John... _ed era stato respinto. Di nuovo._ Non si era mai sentito in imbarazzo, mai, ma l'idea che John avesse detto di nuovo di no... Sherlock non sarebbe nemmeno uscito dalla sua stanza quella mattina, se John non fosse entrato e non lo avesse _spinto_ in cucina, dopo averlo avvolto nel suo lenzuolo con spiccia, dottorale efficienza, dove aveva insistito che lui mangiasse qualcosa. Fastidioso.

Sherlock guardò con un'espressione vuota mentre John appoggiava il proprio piatto e si sedeva di fronte a lui, sorridendo in modo blando prima d’incominciare a mangiare.

"Sherlock. Hai bisogno di nutrirti." John spinse il bicchiere di succo d'arancia verso Sherlock per attirarvi sopra la sua attenzione.

"Per che cosa?” chiese Sherlock, alzando gli occhi al cielo e distogliendo lo sguardo da John.

"A causa della tua perdita di sangue della scorsa notte e perché non mangi da giorni," rispose John, stizzito, appoggiando le sue posate e congiungendo le dita sotto il mento. "Non costringermi di nuovo ad obbligarti a mangiare." 

Gli occhi di Sherlock scattarono per incontrare i suoi e si accigliò. "Non lo faresti." La diffida era implicita ed entrambi si fissarono, ricordando l'ultima volta che John lo aveva costretto a mangiare. Sherlock stava valutando le probabilità che John ricorresse di nuovo a tali azioni quando John scrollò le spalle e iniziò ad alzarsi.

Sherlock prese velocemente la forchetta e tagliò l'omelette. John soppresse un sorriso trionfante mentre Sherlock iniziava lentamente a mangiare, aggrottando la fronte come un bambino petulante e lanciandogli occhiatacce mortali tra un boccone e l’altro.

John voleva dire di sì. Che Dio lo aiutasse, voleva così disperatamente dire di sì, anche sapendo che era probabile che si sarebbe fatto male. Forse con Sherlock gli sarebbe stato possibile separare il sesso dall'amore. Sapeva che Sherlock credeva che il proprio corpo fosse un mezzo di trasporto. Forse lui poteva mantenere la mente lucida e fare lo stesso - immaginare che il suo corpo fosse un mezzo di trasporto e dimenticare che era Sherlock quello con cui stava facendo sesso. Poteva concludere l'accordo ad occhi aperti, consapevole dei rischi e... chi voleva prendere in giro? Era già a metà strada... questo lo avrebbe condannato.

Non era una buona idea.

La sua vita era già così intrecciata con quella di Sherlock... era pronto a dargli anche questa parte? Perché John sapeva che non sarebbe stato solo sesso, non importava quel che si raccontava da solo o quanto cercasse di convincersi di poter mantenere emotivamente le distanze. Oh, sarebbe iniziato come ‘solo sesso’ ma alla fine, se avessero continuato a farlo, si sarebbe trasformato in qualcos'altro. John sapeva, con solido, inevitabile presentimento, che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di Sherlock con minimo incoraggiamento. Era già su quella china, e questo senza coinvolgere il sesso. Poi cosa sarebbe successo?

John rabbrividì persino pensando a Sherlock che lo scopriva - immaginando lo sguardo freddo e ostile (o peggio la risata derisoria) che Sherlock gli avrebbe rivolto come quando era un idiota particolarmente grande.

La sua mente stava strillando "No! No! Non farlo! Ti farai solo male! È troppo pericoloso!" John arrossì quando ascoltò ciò che stava invece urlando il suo corpo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dire di no... Guardò Sherlock che ora stava fissando il suo cibo e ignorandolo completamente. Non aveva mai desiderato qualcosa così tanto.

_Potrebbe essere pericoloso._

"Lo desideri ancora?” chiese d’improvviso John, e la testa di Sherlock scattò in alto. Si accigliò, ma non chiese nemmeno a cosa lui si stesse riferendo.

"Sì."

John rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, e lui e Sherlock si fissarono da una parte all'altra del tavolo. Il cuore di John batteva dolorosamente sotto le costole, i suoi nervi sobbalzavano, sapendo che stava per fare il più grande errore della sua vita... o il migliore. Trasse un respiro tremante, strinse a pugno le mani in grembo e si schiarì la gola.

"Ok." John guardò mentre il cipiglio scompariva dal viso di Sherlock e lui lo fissava con uno sguardo assente per alcuni secondi, prima di sorridere in modo malvagio.

"Eccellente."

"Dobbiamo parlare."

"Di cosa?"

“Di cosa significa. Cosa diremo alla gente? "

“Ti ho già detto cosa significa, John, amici con benefici. Perché dovremmo dirlo a qualcuno? Perché il nostro fare sesso dovrebbe essere affare di qualcuno?” Gli occhi di Sherlock si allargarono all’improvviso, spalancati per lo shock inorridito. "Non stai pensando di metterlo sul tuo blog, vero?” chiese con durezza, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia come per impedirgli fisicamente di farlo.

John arrossì e gli andò l'aria di traverso. "No, no... certo che no... _no_ _!_ Mi chiedevo solo... cosa avremmo detto alle persone, tutto qui... se l’avessero scoperto? Tutti pensano già che ci scopiamo..."

"Allora perché dovremmo dirgli qualcosa?” chiese Sherlock, aspro. “Siamo entrambi adulti consenzienti. Quello che ci facciamo l'un l'altro non riguarda nessuno."

John emise un respiro. "Va bene. E cosa sarebbe, esattamente?"

"Cosa sarebbe cosa?"

John si pizzicò il ponte del naso, già pentendosi di aver detto di sì. Era imbarazzante parlare di questo genere di cose con Sherlock. Era sicuro che sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante se e quando avessero fatto qualcosa insieme.

"Sesso. Cosa sarebbe, esattamente?"

Un angolo della bocca di Sherlock si curvò in un ghigno perverso. "Stai cercando di dirmi che sei vergine, John?"

John boccheggiò per la sorpresa prima che il suo viso crollasse in una risata, spezzando la tensione. Sherlock gli sogghignò, non si sentiva più il petto così stretto e c'era un una sensazione di felicità che stava montando dentro di lui. _John aveva detto di sì_.

"Ok, _no_. Questo è _non_ quello che intendevo,“ ridacchiò John, sorridendogli. "Non ho mai fatto sesso con un _uomo_ , Sherlock."

"Ovviamente, comunque tu _sei_ un uomo e possiedi un computer, quindi le conoscenze di base non dovrebbero essere misteriose per te."

John sbuffò e si curvò sulla sedia, guardando Sherlock. "Quindi?"

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Quindi?"

“Sesso, Sherlock. Cosa dovremmo fare?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi, John," disse Sherlock, e lo intendeva sul serio. Il sesso con John sarebbe stato piacevole e lui si sentiva al sicuro permettendogli di fare tutto ciò che desiderava. John non gli avrebbe fatto del male.

John deglutì e arrossì. Sherlock sorrise e aprì la bocca per suggerire...

L'improvviso suono del cellulare di Sherlock li fece sobbalzare entrambi. John si passò una mano sul viso e gli sorrise, con gli occhi che brillavano.

“Probabilmente Lestrade. Tempismo perfetto."

Sherlock sbuffò mentre si alzava per recuperare il cellulare. Era davvero Lestrade, non con un caso, ma per una semplice consultazione, e lui raccontò rapidamente a John i dettagli. John annuì e sembrò al tempo stesso sollevato e deluso.

"Va bene. Ottimo. Allora mi preparo."

Sherlock si diresse verso la sua stanza per vestirsi, poi si fermò e si voltò per inchiodare John con uno sguardo ardente. “Oh, e John? Tanto perché tu lo sappia, dopo che avrò risolto questo caso, ho intenzione di eseguire una fellatio su di te contro _quel_ muro." Sherlock sorrise mentre John guardava il muro che aveva indicato e arrossiva. "Tanto perché tu lo sappia."

* * *

  
John non riusciva a concentrarsi. Tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare mentre Sherlock si muoveva in questo e quel modo intorno al corpo nel vicolo umido - al morto mancavano mani e piedi - era quello che sarebbe successo dopo. È stato mezzo duro per tutto il tempo e ora, sapeva che questo diceva qualcosa di brutto su di lui, ma non c'era modo che potesse trattenersi. Non riusciva a smettere di fissare Sherlock e di ricordare quello che aveva detto che avrebbe fatto una volta che il caso fosse finito, quindi di pensare di fare la stessa cosa a Sherlock. Era semplicemente contento che nessuno gli prestasse attenzione, Sherlock incluso.

Sherlock era molto consapevole dei pensieri di John, ma lo ignorò a favore del caso, che era solo semi-interessante. Concesse a Lestrade le proprie deduzioni, indirizzandolo nella direzione giusta, e poi si rivolse a John. Lui sentì un piacevole strattone allo stomaco, poi una rapida, calda eccitazione quando gli occhi di Sherlock si oscurarono e lui gli sorrise, con uno sguardo lento e anticipatore che gli fece desiderare che fossero già tornati a casa.

* * *

  
Sherlock si avventò non appena la porta dell'appartamento si fu chiusa. Si lanciò in avanti, inclinando la testa per attaccarsi al collo di John, baciandolo e mordendolo con delicatezza, manovrandolo finché la sua schiena non colpì il muro, esattamente quello che aveva indicato in precedenza. John sussultò, sorpreso e eccitato allo stesso tempo, e afferrò la camicia di Sherlock per attirare a sé l'uomo più alto. Non si aspettava che ciò accadesse così all'improvviso, ma Sherlock sembrava averlo pianificato, se il modo in cui stava abilmente slacciandogli la cintura e la patta era di qualche indicazione.

"Oh, cazzo, Sherlock, _rallenta_!" ansimò, spingendo mentre la mano di Sherlock s’intrufolava nei suoi pantaloni e lo afferrava saldamente. John gemette e contrasse i fianchi quando la mano iniziò ad accarezzarlo rudemente.

La bocca di Sherlock balzò all'improvviso direttamente dal collo di John al suo inguine, e lui cadde elegantemente in ginocchio. I suoi denti lo graffiarono delicatamente attraverso gli slip prima che gli abbassasse i pantaloni e le mutande fino a metà coscia.

L’uccello di John pulsò leggermente quando Sherlock si tirò indietro per guardarlo, per poi fargli scorrere la mano su per la lunghezza, lento e stuzzicante. John si alzò in punta di piedi per ondeggiare verso la sensazione e le mani di Sherlock si sollevarono immediatamente per spingergli i fianchi contro il muro, bloccandolo. Si sporse in avanti e leccò una rapida linea sul suo uccello - John sussultò e cercò di spingere di nuovo in avanti, ma le mani forti di Sherlock lo impedirono.

"Dimmi quando stai per raggiungere l'orgasmo," ordinò Sherlock prima di abbassare la testa e prendere in bocca l'intera lunghezza.

In seguito, John pensò che era stato come essere sedotto da un uragano. Era tutto movimento veloce, carezze decise e un ovvio obiettivo che sembrava dover essere raggiunto immediatamente. Era il pompino più veloce che John avesse mai ricevuto e non riuscì a concentrarsi o mantenere il filo dei suoi pensieri mentre Sherlock dondolava la testa e lui osservava la performance con gli occhi spalancati. Voleva assaporare la sensazione, sperimentare il delizioso, lento montare del proprio orgasmo, scoprire la sensazione della bocca di Sherlock contro di sé. Invece, tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era "Sherlock è in ginocchio a succhiarmi l’uccello, Oh, dio, _Oh, dio_ , Sherlock è... questo è... _Sherlock_..."

Ci volle un tempo breve in modo imbarazzante prima che gli afferrasse i capelli e...

"Sh-Sherlock, sto per... sto per," balbettò John.

Sherlock si allontanò all'ultimo secondo - John emise un suono addolorato e sorpreso - e lo finì con la mano. John gettò indietro la testa, sbattendola sul muro dietro di sé, e ansimò senza fiato, con gli occhi che si spalancavano mentre l’orgasmo lo devastava. Poteva sentire le sue ginocchia tremare con violenza e si rese conto che le sue mani erano aggrovigliate nei capelli di Sherlock, afferrandogli i ricci con una certa forza. Tolse delicatamente le mani. Sherlock trasalì quando alcuni capelli gli si staccarono dalla testa e spianò a terra John con uno sguardo.

"Non farlo mai più," la sua voce era bassa e gutturale e John sentì il suo uccello contrarsi quando capì che era per averglielo succhiato.

"Scusa,” disse debolmente, appoggiandosi al muro per sostenersi finché le sue ginocchia non smisero di tremare, cercando di imparare di nuovo a respirare e di accettare la consapevolezza che Sherlock gli aveva appena fatto un pompino. Era ancora un po’ scioccato.

Sherlock balzò leggero in piedi mentre John armeggiava con le sue mutande e i pantaloni, sistemandoli finché non fu di nuovo coperto.

"Dove mi vuoi?” chiese Sherlock, con la voce ancora bassa e roca e John d’improvviso ebbe voglia - no, _bisogno_ \- fare la stessa cosa per lui. Probabilmente non era così difficile. Aveva ricevuto una quantità di sesso orale, prima, poteva di certo fare un buon pompino.

"Divano."

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sul divano e John, dopo una breve esitazione, si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe.

Ora arrivava la parte per cui Sherlock era davvero impaziente. Era già duro e pulsante nelle mutande. La sua mente chiedeva a gran voce di essere calmata e i muscoli delle sue cosce si contraevano per l’anticipazione. Sherlock si slacciò i calzoni e abbassò le mutande in modo che il suo uccello potesse liberarsi. Chiuse gli occhi in attesa di quello che avrebbe fatto John, del piacere che avrebbe evocato, e così si perse lo sguardo ardente di John, il modo in cui guardò il suo uccello con un misto di sorpresa ed eccitazione prima di abbassare lentamente la testa e leccare in modo esitante

Era ovvio che John non l'aveva mai fatto prima e la sua mancanza di abilità era lampante, ma non scoraggiante. Non era poi così male, pensò Sherlock, se solo lui non avesse... _cazzo_!

Sherlock inclinò i fianchi e scivolò bagnato fuori dalle labbra di John.

"Cosa c’è?" chiese John.

"Non dovresti usare i denti!"

John arrossì di un rosso scuro. "Non volevo farlo." Emise un sospiro e distolse lo sguardo. "Non l'ho mai fatto prima."

Sherlock si trattenne dal dire "Evidentemente" ma ci arrivò vicino. John gli diede un'occhiataccia come se potesse leggergli il pensiero e ricominciò. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e sospirò dal naso alla prima iniziale piacevole sensazione della bocca di John intorno a sé. Non durò a lungo.

"Dove stai ricavando le tue informazioni?" non poté fare a meno di chiedere Sherlock dopo pochi minuti, incapace di raggiungere l'orgasmo mentre John continuava a cambiare ritmo e movimenti, dondolando la testa troppo in fretta, poi troppo adagio, poi per niente e muovendo semplicemente la lingua. Era goffo e distraente.

John si tirò indietro e stiracchiò le labbra prima di rispondere. “Ehm... da esperienze passate. Quello che mi hanno fatto. Quello che mi è piaciuto, quello che non mi è piaciuto.” Scrollò le spalle, sembrando soddisfatto di sé, e Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

"Penso che dovresti presumere che tutto ciò che non ti è piaciuto possa essere eliminato e mai più perpetrato sulla mia persona."

"Va bene." John si schiarì la gola e arrossì. "Perché non mi fermo, allora?" Sherlock lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati mentre lui iniziava ad alzarsi.

"Cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, anche se era evidente.

John si fermò, poi ricadde di nuovo in ginocchio. L’uccello di Sherlock si contrasse al movimento. “Senti, se vuoi che lo faccia, devi smetterla di parlare e criticare. Se non ti piace quello che sto facendo, non stare lì a fare lo stronzo. Dimmi cosa sto sbagliando e come ti piace."

“Ti ho appena fatto una fellatio in corridoio e, se non sbaglio, hai già avuto lo stesso atto eseguito su di te in precedenza. Cosa c'è di così difficile?"

John sorrise, ma era un sorriso irritato, quello che Sherlock aveva già visto appena prima che la sua pazienza si spezzasse. "A quanti uomini l’hai già fatto?"

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ha importanza?"

“È ovvio che tu hai esperienza nel farlo. Io no. Perché non mi dici cosa ti piace, allora?” John si fece scivolare di nuovo Sherlock nella bocca e lui inclinò leggermente i fianchi in avanti.

“Parlare sminuisce il mio godimento sessuale. Non sto scrivendo un manuale di istruzioni passo passo per teeee _aah_ _!"_

John riuscì a sogghignare intorno al pene di Sherlock, trascinando la sua lingua per tutta la lunghezza, mentre lui lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati.

"Immagino che allora quello ti sia piaciuto." John fece di nuovo quel sorriso irritato prima di far scivolare la bocca in basso per tutta la lunghezza di Sherlock, quanto più poteva, per poi lasciarla uscire lentamente. Avvolse una mano attorno alla base e la usò per stimolare le parti del pene di Sherlock a cui non arrivava con la bocca. Mosse la bocca e la mano in tandem, mantenendo un ritmo costante, e Sherlock si rilassò sotto di lui, chiudendo gli occhi e piegando di nuovo la testa all'indietro.

"Quindi presumo che questo ti piaccia e non c’è bisogno che lo cambi?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono di scatto per inchiodare John con uno sguardo esasperato.

"Sto solo controllando che la mia tecnica non ti stia scoraggiando." John gli fece un sorrisetto e gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliarono quando si rese conto di quello che John stava facendo.

"Stai andando bene," sputò a denti stretti e John sorrise di nuovo prima di riprenderlo in bocca. Questa volta, Sherlock guardò, inclinando leggermente i fianchi in avanti quando John mosse la testa verso il basso, godendosi la sensazione di formicolio nei testicoli mentre John in modo lento, _esasperantemente_ lento, lo portava all’orgasmo.

"Non fermarti," sussurrò Sherlock pochi istanti dopo, sentendo che John aveva bisogno di un po’ di incoraggiamento. John mugolò con lui in bocca e Sherlock sibilò, con i fianchi che si spingevano in avanti. La mano libera di John si allargò sul suo fianco per mantenere la spinta superficiale e non farsi soffocare.

Quando Sherlock fu finalmente, _finalmente_ vicino all’orgasmo, tirò i capelli di John per attirare la sua attenzione e sussurrò: "Ci sono quasi."

Sentì John fare una breve pausa prima di continuare... e la mente di Sherlock si svuotò deliziosamente. Chiuse gli occhi e si crogiolò nella sensazione di non pensare a niente, a nessuna deduzione, a nessun ragionamento, solo puro, bellissimo, rumore di fondo. Ovviamente non durò a lungo, non lo faceva mai, e quando aprì gli occhi trovò John che lo guardava, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano, con una strana espressione sul viso.

"Tu..." Sherlock chiuse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo. Non c'è bisogno di affermare l'evidenza ed era evidente ciò che John aveva appena fatto. "Non... ehm... non eri costretto a farlo."

John scrollò le spalle, ancora in ginocchio, e i suoi occhi si allontanarono da quelli di Sherlock, guardandosi intorno nell'appartamento, guardando ovunque tranne che lui. Sherlock non sapeva cosa dire. Di solito, dopo un incontro, si allontanava, tornava a casa... ma era già in casa e dove avrebbe dovuto andare? Seguì un silenzio imbarazzante.

"Bene." John si alzò goffamente in piedi, continuando a non guardarlo. Iniziò ad allontanarsi e Sherlock sentì una piccola esplosione di panico. John era deluso da quello che avevano fatto? Disgustato? Stava realizzando adesso di essere decisamente etero? Fare sesso con lui non era stato altro che un prurito che, ora che era stato grattato, era sparito? Sherlock si sentì irrazionalmente preoccupato per questo.

"Tè?” chiese John da sopra la spalla, ancora senza guardarlo.

"Grazie."

I suoni di John che preparava il tè filtrarono nel soggiorno mentre Sherlock si aggiustava i vestiti e si dimenava sulle spine sopra il divano. Si morse le labbra e dedusse rapidamente mentre John tornava in soggiorno. C'era qualcosa che non andava, poteva dirlo. John era decisamente deluso per qualcosa.

Quando gli porse la sua tazza, John si rifiutò di lasciarla andare finché Sherlock non lo alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

"La prossima volta, prima ci baciamo."

 _La prossima volta_. Sherlock gli sorrise.

"E la prossima volta tieni _chiusa_ quella cazzo di bocca mentre ti sto succhiando."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Con quante persone sei stato?

##  **Capitolo 6: Con quante persone sei stato?**

John sapeva che era immaturo, ma fu un po’ sorpreso quando il giorno dopo nessuno lo guardò e poté immediatamente dire che la notte precedente aveva fatto un pompino a un uomo. Entrò in ambulatorio con un'espressione un po’ colpevole, sentendosi come se tutti lo stessero fissando, sicuro che qualcuno lo avrebbe guardato e avrebbe proclamato: “John Watson! Hai succhiato l’uccello ieri notte! Non sapevo che fossi gay! Hai ingoiato?! Sul serio? Come è stato?"

L'idea, John ne era certo, era solo un effetto collaterale del vivere con Sherlock che _poteva_ dire in un istante esattamente quali atti sessuali che John e la sua ragazza avevano fatto la notte precedente, e di più. John strinse i denti quando si ricordò di una memorabile mattina in cui Sherlock era entrato, aveva preso il caffè che John aveva preparato per sé e aveva dichiarato con sfacciataggine: "Lei ha simulato,” prima di tornare in salotto e accendere la televisione. John era rimasto in piedi, congelato dalla rabbia e dalla vergogna, prima di sospirare rassegnato e preparare un'altra tazza di caffè. Quando era entrato nel soggiorno, Sherlock aveva fatto un sorrisetto e aveva dichiarato con calma: “Due minuti? Non all'altezza della tua solita resistenza, John."

John aveva lasciato l'appartamento prima di prenderlo a pugni.

Quando Sarah gli sorrise e gli chiese come fosse andato il suo appuntamento con Veronica, lui si chiese se lei stesse insinuando qualcosa. Era un’allusione? Poteva capirlo? John, sbuffando, si rese conto di essere paranoico. Non era che fosse imbarazzato, non proprio (sebbene i commenti di Sherlock lo avessero reso un po’ esitante a ripetere l'esperienza fino a quando non avesse fatto ulteriori ricerche, stronzo arrogante), ma era come se la terra sotto i suoi piedi si fosse leggermente spostata e lui _si sentiva_ diverso. Scuotendo la testa, andò avanti con la sua giornata.

Fu mentre faceva una ramanzina sul sesso sicuro e su cosa significava la sua diagnosi ad un adolescente ingobbito che all’improvviso il suo stomaco sprofondò in modo spiacevole mentre si rendeva conto di qualcosa – in modo del tutto tardivo e del tutto troppo stupido da parte sua per esserselo dimenticato. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, essendo un medico, ma in qualche modo se n’era scordato a causa di cosa? Dell’eccitazione del momento? Quella era stata la scusa che aveva sempre sentito dai suoi pazienti e ora era colpevole della stessa dannata cosa. Scosse la testa mentre continuava la sua ormai tutt'altro che austera paternale al giovane e lo spediva via.

Pensò a confrontarsi su questo con Sherlock - che avrebbe dovuto pensare a qualcosa tipo i preservativi, essendo un genio - e gemette. Questa sarebbe stata una conversazione imbarazzante da fare prima di cena. Tuttavia, doveva essere fatta e John si rimproverò quando pensò che era una chiacchierata che avrebbe dovuto aver luogo _prima_ del sesso vero e proprio. Era un uomo adulto, porca miseria. Avrebbe dovuto essere più furbo. Semplicemente non aveva... pensato ed era successo tutto così in fretta: accettare il folle accordo con Sherlock, consultarsi sul caso, poi Sherlock... nel corridoio... Era difficile per lui immaginare che Sherlock non riflettesse sulle conseguenze... ma di certo Sherlock praticava il sesso sicuro, giusto? Di certo non avrebbe pensato che cose come i preservativi fossero banali o noiose? Il fatto che John non ne fosse sicuro diceva qualcosa a proposito di Sherlock, poiché questo era anche l'uomo che classificava il respirare come ‘noioso’.

Questi pensieri gli tormentarono la mente per il resto della giornata finché non tornò all'appartamento, determinato ad affrontare Sherlock. Si fermò sulla soglia della cucina dove Sherlock era seduto al microscopio, con le mani guantate che posizionavano delicatamente sotto l'obiettivo un vetrino coperto di melma verde. Guardò Sherlock che regolava l'oculare, controllava e ricontrollava l'immagine, poi lanciava uno sguardo accigliato nella sua direzione.

"Cosa c’è?” chiese con impazienza prima di abbassare l'occhio sulla lente.

"Non abbiamo usato il preservativo," sbottò John, diventando immediatamente rosso e desiderando di aver pensato a un modo più delicato per dirlo.

"Siamo entrambi puliti, però se facciamo sesso con qualsiasi altro partecipante dovremo usare il preservativo fino a quando non saremo testati di nuovo,” disse Sherlock in tono sprezzante, con gli occhi ora incollati al microscopio.

"Come fai a saperlo? Non abbiamo fatto le analisi..."

"Ho fatto fare i test una settimana fa."

John inclinò la testa e fissò Sherlock, aspettando ulteriori informazioni, ma non ne arrivò nessuna. "Come?"

“Ho prelevato il tuo sangue e il mio e li ho portati alle autorità competenti su tali questioni. I risultati sono sul mio computer, se vuoi vederli."

"Non ti ho dato del sangue...” disse John, sconcertato e ovviamente cercando di ricordare se si fosse offerto volontario per cedere del sangue a Sherlock nelle ultime settimane.

“Non te ne ricorderai. In quel momento stavi dormendo, " disse Sherlock in tono sbrigativo.

"Mi hai prelevato il sangue mentre dormivo?” chiese John sgomento. Sherlock non si ripeté e John continuò a fissarlo oltraggiato, con un profondo cipiglio che gli deturpava i lineamenti. "Questo è... quello... Sherlock, non puoi fare questo genere di cose..."

"È stato anche a tuo vantaggio, non è come se stessi conducendo un esperimento con il tuo sangue." Sherlock trascurò di menzionare che il campione di sangue attualmente nel frigorifero era di John e _aveva_ pensato di condurre esperimenti con esso. _All'epoca in cui aveva prelevato il campione_ , però, non aveva pensato di farlo. Se lo aveva fatto, era stato in un angolino della sua mente e non il motivo _principale_. Quindi, _tecnicamente_ e per quanto riguardava John, stava comunque dicendo la verità. Però John sembrava molto arrabbiato.

Sherlock prese mentalmente nota di smaltire senza clamore il sangue quando John non stava guardando in modo che non lo scoprisse.

“Non è questo il _punto_ , Sherlock! Innanzitutto non avresti mai dovuto farlo... "

"Perché avresti accettato di farlo se te l'avessi chiesto," replicò sarcasticamente Sherlock e guardò John chiudere la bocca e serrare la mascella. “Ci ho risparmiato tempo e la necessità di usare i preservativi. So che non ti piace usarli e a me non piace il sapore del lattice in bocca."

"È una violazione della privacy,” disse John tra i denti stretti, cercando di non pensare a Sherlock che succhiava un'erezione ricoperta di lattice. Non chiese nemmeno come Sherlock sapesse che non gli piaceva usare i preservativi.

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e si voltò di nuovo verso il suo microscopio. “È fatto. Siamo entrambi puliti."

Ascoltò mentre John prendeva un profondo respiro dal naso e poi sospirava dalla bocca. "Non farlo mai più."

"O _cosa_?" Sherlock non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere, allontanandosi dal microscopio e lanciando a John il suo miglior sguardo insolente. Guardò affascinato il viso di John che si oscurava ancora di più e il piccolo medico dell'esercito che faceva un minaccioso passo in avanti.

“Oppure butto via ogni singolo dannato esperimento che riesco a trovare in casa e non mi importa quanto sia importante o da quanto tempo ci lavori. Porca puttana, li cestino tutti."

La mascella di Sherlock cadde e lui fissò John. "Sei serio."

"Una deduzione con i controcazzi, quella."

Sherlock si agitò sulla sedia e guardò il legno grezzo del tavolo. Poteva dire che John era serio e non aveva dubbi che avrebbe eseguito la sua minaccia. Era giunto il momento per un po’ di rimorso per il bene dei suoi esperimenti. "Ho semplicemente pensato che sarebbe stato vantaggioso per entrambi..."

" _No_ , Sherlock,” disse seccamente John: "Non farlo mai più." Gli lanciò un'occhiata prima di sospirare e voltarsi per iniziare la cena. "Le tagliatelle va bene per te?"

"Non ho fame."

"Mangerai," gli rispose John con un tono di voce che fece lo temere per la sorte dei suoi esperimenti, e Sherlock annuì in tacito accordo.

Ci fu silenzio in cucina mentre John preparava la pasta e la salsa e Sherlock applicava una sibilante soluzione alla sua melma verde e la guardava eccitato diventare blu. Prese appunti su un foglio a lato mentre John guardava con la coda dell'occhio, nervoso per la presenza di liquidi pericolosi vicino alla preparazione del cibo, ma senza dire una parola.

Stava ancora pensando a Sherlock - _Sherlock Holmes_ – che faceva sul serio sesso... e che l’aveva fatto con parecchie persone. Erano stati esperimenti? Brevi avventure? Aveva detto che fidanzate/fidanzati non erano proprio il suo genere, quindi significava... Cosa significava? John era morbosamente curioso e non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Non erano _davvero_ affari suoi, pensò, guardando di nuovo Sherlock. Tranne che... be’... no, non lo erano, si disse severamente. Non stavano uscendo insieme, non avevano una relazione impegnata. Sherlock lo aveva chiarito: amici con benefici e John era autorizzato a uscire con chiunque desiderasse. Ciò significava che la storia sessuale di Sherlock non era affar suo. Cercò di dirlo a se stesso, ma senza successo.

"Con quante... quante persone hai... uh... sei stato?" John si sentì chiedere, cercando di sembrare indifferente mentre mescolava la pasta bollente sul fornello. Fece una smorfia con la faccia rivolta nella direzione opposta da Sherlock, sapendo che lui l’avrebbe dedotto in un secondo.

"Irrilevante," arrivò la risposta breve e sprezzante.

John lanciò un'occhiata a Sherlock e aggrottò la fronte. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo..." iniziò sulla difensiva.

"Sei curioso, naturale considerando che fino a tre settimane fa pensavi che fossi vergine e/o asessuale e quindi _sei_ rimasto sorpreso quando ti ho _offerto sesso gay a colazione_.” Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata, le sue labbra si piegarono verso l'alto in un sorrisetto e John rise un po’. "Tuttavia, i miei precedenti incontri sessuali non hanno alcuna relazione con questo accordo tra di noi."

John si schiarì la gola e si voltò di nuovo verso la pasta. "Va bene."

Ci fu silenzio per alcuni minuti finché Sherlock non sospirò drammaticamente e si allontanò dal suo microscopio. "Uomini o donne?"

"Scusa?"

"Uomini o donne? Volevi conoscere il numero di persone con cui sono stato sessualmente intimo. Hai bisogno di un numero totale o di un numero in base al sesso?"

"Sei stato con entrambi?"

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo impaziente e non rispose.

"Uhh... non pensavo volessi dirmelo."

"Ovviamente desideri sapere..."

“Questo non significa che _devi_ dirmelo, Sherlock...”

"Numero totale o per sesso?"

John scrollò le spalle, desiderando abbastanza di non averlo chiesto, ma lo stesso molto curioso. "Per sesso."

"Donne, 54. Uomini, 202."

Gesù. John si limitò a fissare Sherlock confuso e scioccato. "Hai scopato con 256 persone?"

“Ho detto che sono stato sessualmente intimo con quel numero di persone. Ciò non significa che sia avvenuto lo stesso atto sessuale con ognuno di loro." Sherlock guardò accigliato John. "Le ricordo, signor Tre Continenti Watson, che anche lei ha una certa reputazione."

John si schiarì nervosamente la gola. "Be’... voglio dire... l'esercito..."

"Parla, John."

"Niente." John arrossì e tornò a cucinare, cercando d’ignorare Sherlock e di non pensare a quello che gli aveva appena detto. Aveva pensato di voler sapere, ma no, si è scoperto che si sbagliava. Non aveva _assolutamente_ voluto sapere. Ora, non poteva smettere di immaginare Sherlock che scopava 202 uomini - aspetta, _201_ , perché ovviamente John era il numero 202. Niente di speciale. Solo un altro numero in una lunga lista di numeri. John si chiese se Sherlock riuscisse a ricordare i loro nomi oppure no. Si sentiva leggermente nauseato.

Cristo, non c'era da stupirsi che Sherlock fosse stato così impaziente con lui la notte prima. Probabilmente lui era una schifezza rispetto a... a... 201 uomini che presumibilmente avevano tutti saputo quello che stavano facendo. John sentì la punta delle sue orecchie bruciare e capì che Sherlock lo stava osservando in silenzio. Quello peggiorò solo il suo imbarazzo.

"Ti dà fastidio." Una dichiarazione, non una domanda.

"No. Non mi dà affatto fastidio. Come hai detto, anch'io ho una certa reputazione. Immagino che siamo entrambi una specie di sgualdrine," riuscì a dire John con leggerezza, scolando la pasta e cercando di reprimere le emozioni che la rivelazione di Sherlock aveva ispirato.

Sherlock sbuffò e tornò al suo esperimento. "Parla per te, Tre Continenti."

  


* * *

  
Fu dopo cena che Sherlock si avventò all’improvviso su di lui mentre stava scorrendo i canali in televisione. Un attimo, John stava cercando di trovare i notiziari di tarda notte, e quello successivo Sherlock era a cavalcioni sul suo grembo, la sua bocca che gli baciava umidamente il collo e una mano insistente che gli palpava il pene attraverso i pantaloni.

"Sherlock... _cosa_?!" riuscì ad ansimare John prima che Sherlock si tirasse indietro, gli occhi pesanti e scuri.

"Sono annoiato e tu mi hai guardato tutta la sera," disse. Ovviamente, questo avrebbe dovuto significare che avrebbero dovuto fare sesso. Sherlock fece un sorrisetto saputo e abbassò di nuovo la testa sul collo di John, ma lui si sporse dall'altra parte.

"Aspetta aspetta aspetta! Ho detto che prima dovevamo baciarci,” protestò e guardò Sherlock alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Davvero, John, è necessario?"

"Non ti piace baciare?” chiese lui, allontanandosi ancora premendo la schiena contro il divano e Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. John si stava dimostrando decisamente difficile da ottenere... sorprendente, considerando la sua reputazione.

“Non ho mai capito perché le persone desiderassero mettere i loro volti così vicini e inalare a vicenda l'alito cattivo dell’altro e condividere la saliva. Uno non sa mai dove sia stata la bocca del suo partner, cosa abbia ingerito, né quanto sia sporca finché la loro lingua non ti impone l'informazione. So che tu lo trovi piacevole, ma baciare non aumenta il mio godimento sessuale." Sherlock si rese conto di aver detto qualcosa di ‘non tanto buono’ dal modo in cui John lo stava guardando.

"Hai... baciato persone prima... giusto?"

Sherlock sbuffò. “Ovviamente, John, e sebbene alcune esperienze siano state piuttosto piacevoli, non è un atto di cui ho bisogno. Se è un atto di cui necessiti tu, posso adattarmi, suppongo. Questo _è_ un accordo di reciproco vantaggio."

"Non voglio fare qualcosa che non desideri..."

"Sono più che altro indifferente all'idea." Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. "Non è una... una cosa orribile."

John sembrava ancora esitante e Sherlock divenne impaziente. Era annoiato, non c'erano casi, né esperimenti, e la sua mente gridava per essere calmata, placata, appagata. Premette più forte il palmo contro l'erezione semidura di John e l'uomo più basso sussultò, le sue pupille si dilatarono rapidamente e i suoi fianchi si alzarono dal divano.

"Vai avanti, allora. Baciami," comandò Sherlock, abbassando la voce in un ronfare seducente e avvicinandosi. "Baciami, John." Sapeva che a John piaceva il suono della sua voce e qualsiasi comando dato con un tono simile avrebbe portato alla sua obbedienza.

John si leccò nervosamente le labbra, poi si sporse in avanti e premette quelle labbra su quelle di Sherlock. Sherlock chiuse diligentemente gli occhi e permise il bacio, pensando che le labbra che premevano contro le sue fossero sottili e un po’ ruvide, dal camminare al freddo tutto il giorno senza un'adeguata protezione, e asciutte ma non sgradevoli. Rispose automaticamente al bacio, facendo i movimenti appropriati quando richiesto e chiedendosi per quanto tempo John avrebbe voluto baciarlo. Non che fosse spiacevole, più che altro solo un po’ noioso. C'erano altre cose migliori che lui e John avrebbero potuto fare oltre a baciarsi, tipo quello che avevano fatto la scorsa notte.

Aprì gli occhi per dedurre per quanto tempo John aveva intenzione di baciarlo per ottenere il massimo godimento sessuale, solo per scoprire che gli occhi di John erano già aperti. Una scossa gli attraversò il ventre quando si trovò di fronte agli occhi di John, sorprendentemente vicino ai suoi, e ansimò contro le sue labbra. Si ritrasse, non apprezzando la sensazione.

"Cosa c’è?” chiese John, con il respiro un po’ affannoso. Sherlock scosse la testa e strinse le labbra, cercando di capire il tumulto del proprio stomaco. "Vuoi che mi fermi?"

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. "Va tutto bene." Si schiarì la gola. "Bene."

John lo guardò, sapendo che qualcosa non andava, ma Sherlock lo distrasse iniziando a massaggiargli il pene, lavorandolo fino a renderlo più duro e tirando la mano di John in avanti per posizionarla direttamente sul proprio pene coperto di stoffa, incoraggiando la sua mano ad afferrarlo. Gli occhi di John si chiusero e spinse in avanti i fianchi prima di raggiungere Sherlock con l'altra mano, infilandogli le dita nei riccioli alla base del collo e tirandolo in avanti, premendo di nuovo insieme le loro labbra. Tirò delicatamente per inclinargli la testa più di lato e aprì le labbra, infilando il labbro inferiore di Sherlock tra i suoi e passandovi velocemente la lingua.

 _Oh_.

Sherlock si allontanò, con le dita di John che si sfilavano dai suoi capelli e gli scorrevano lungo il collo. La pelle d'oca gli si sollevò di colpo sulla pelle. Sentiva il suo stomaco contorcersi e si chiese se stesse per vomitare.

"Questi baci possono bastare," dichiarò prima di piombare in giù per attaccarsi al collo di John, succhiando abbastanza forte da farlo gemere ma non abbastanza da lasciare un segno. Le mani di John armeggiarono con la cintura e cerniera di Sherlock mentre i suoi fianchi si spingevano verso l'alto nella mano dell’altro. Alla fine riuscì a estrarre delicatamente dalle mutande l’uccello di Sherlock e gli diede una lenta carezza. Sherlock crollò a corpo morto sopra di lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e chiudendo gli occhi, emettendo uno strano sospiro. John diede un’altra carezza al suo uccello e le anche di Sherlock si spinsero lentamente in avanti.

“Usa questo,” mormorò Sherlock, estraendo in fretta un flacone di lubrificante dalla tasca, e John lo fissò prima di prenderlo.

"L'hai pianificato bene." Sorrise, ma Sherlock aveva già di nuovo chiuso gli occhi e quando John gli lubrificò l’uccello, osservando i piccoli movimenti dei suoi fianchi mentre lo faceva, si sentì come se Sherlock non fosse davvero lì. Era come se si fosse ritirato in se stesso e non si fosse nemmeno accorto che era John quello che glielo accarezzava, facendogli sussultare i fianchi in avanti mentre iniziava ad accelerare il ritmo. Era un po’ inquietante, ma John non sapeva come aprirsi un varco. Iniziò a muovere la mano su e giù per l'asta di Sherlock, dapprima lentamente, poi costruendo un ritmo costante. Almeno questo poteva farlo bene, pensò John arricciando le labbra. Aveva fatto molta pratica.

John guardò mentre la bocca di Sherlock si apriva in un gemito silenzioso, scopandogli il pugno sempre più in fretta e ancora una volta, su John calò la sensazione che Sherlock non lo avesse nemmeno notato. Al momento, non lo infastidì tanto quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto, visto che stava guardando Sherlock praticamente sfruttare il suo pugno, le sue mani che si stabilizzavano afferrandogli le spalle, i suoi fianchi che si muovevano in un modo che gli faceva seccare la bocca. John si morse il labbro e usò l'altra mano per palpare la propria erezione attraverso i pantaloni, gemendo per la sensazione, prima di tirare goffamente la cerniera verso il basso e tirare fuori il pene, iniziando ad accarezzarlo a tempo con le spinte di Sherlock. C'era già abbastanza preorgasmo da rendere facili i movimenti, e John appoggiò la testa all'indietro, guardando il sudore ricoprire la fronte di Sherlock mentre lui si avvicinava sempre di più all'orgasmo.

Quando Sherlock finalmente lo raggiunse, non emise alcun suono, limitandosi a gettare indietro la testa, il collo teso e una squisita espressione di estasi sul viso. Le sue dita affondarono nella spalla di John e poi venne a raffiche brevi e rapide sul suo pugno. Sapendo che Sherlock stava provando quella sensazione a causa sua, guardandolo sciogliersi – al massimo di quanto Sherlock Holmes potesse sciogliersi, immaginava - John raggiunse il limite. Mosse la mano sempre più in fretta, sentendo il calore che montava e poi stava venendo anche lui, i fianchi che sobbalzavano tremanti, con un gemito spezzato che gli sfuggiva di bocca.

Quando gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono, annebbiati e opachi per il piacere, John sorrise e si sporse in su per sfiorargli le labbra con le sue. Sentì il genio inspirare bruscamente, le sue labbra palpitare sotto le proprie e si ritrasse, sorridendogli con dolcezza. "Sei dannatamente fantastico," sussurrò prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Sherlock si tirò indietro, con le sopracciglia si univano. "Non ho fatto niente." Fece cenno all’uccello di John che si stava ammorbidendo e al seme che si raccoglieva sul suo grembo, non tutto di John.

John scosse la testa. "Solo guardarti... era fottutamente eccitante."

Sherlock strinse le labbra e si allontanò, porgendogli i fazzoletti con cui pulire. Voltò le spalle quando sentì John ridacchiare e si voltò per trovarlo che scuoteva la testa, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre cercava di ripulirsi.

"Che cosa?"

"Niente... solo..." John scosse di nuovo la testa, avvolgendo i fazzoletti e indicando il pasticcio che aveva ancora in grembo. Sorrise a Sherlock. “Non mi sarei mai aspettato di avere lo sperma di un altro tizio su di me. Strana esperienza, questa."

Sogghignò e Sherlock, dopo un attimo, rise con lui.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Una giornata disorientante

##  **Capitolo 7: Una giornata disorientante**

John si sentiva come un intruso nel proprio appartamento mentre sgusciava furtivamente attraverso la porta del soggiorno, controllava la cucina, poi percorreva in punta di piedi il corridoio verso la camera di Sherlock e apriva la porta.

Vuota.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tornò velocemente in soggiorno, afferrò il portatile e corse in modo quasi colpevole in camera sua, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva sentito Sherlock andarsene quasi un'ora prima, ma aveva aspettato così a lungo, dibattendo tra sé sulla possibilità di farlo o meno, discutendo con se stesso e arrossendo come se fosse un'adolescente, prima di scendere finalmente le scale e assicurarsi che Sherlock se ne fosse davvero andato.

Ora, John si lasciò cadere sul letto e fissò il portatile come se avesse in grembo una bomba inesplosa. Respiri profondi, Watson, ti stai comportando da stupido. Ragazza adolescente, ricordi? Non vuoi comportarti in quel modo.

Quando il motore di ricerca si fu caricato, la mente di John si svuotò. Cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto digitare? Come succhiare l’uccello? Suggerimenti per pompini? John arrossì così forte che ebbe paura che gli sanguinasse il naso. Non c'era nessuno in giro, ma si sentiva comunque a disagio, come se il motore di ricerca stesse giudicando lui e le sue scelte di vita.

Trasse un profondo respiro, riempiendosi d’aria le guance, poi soffiò tutto fuori prima di digitare.

Non fu d’aiuto il fatto che i primi cinque siti web fossero riviste femminili, che proclamavano con orgoglio suggerimenti su come soddisfare il ‘tuo uomo’. Seppellì per un attimo il viso tra le mani, chiedendosi esattamente quali decisioni nella vita avesse preso per finire a questo particolare punto, prima di cliccare sul primo link.

Oh, Cristo santissimo, non ce la poteva fare.

Perché avevano eufemismi così banali per l’uccello? Non c'era niente che potesse prendere sul serio mentre scansionava articoli che parlavano di pifferi, cetrioli, joystick, verghe, gemelli (anche se questo era per le palle... ma, wow, sul serio?), proprietà private, wurstel e banana split con le noci. Pensò di condividerne qualcuno con Sherlock e quasi rise ad alta voce immaginando lo sguardo sul suo viso elegante se per caso lui avesse chiamato il suo uccello un palo della cuccagna.

John fece un respiro profondo e raddrizzò le spalle. Era un ex soldato, un dannato _dottore_ , per l’amor del cielo! Avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di leggere articoli sul fare sesso orale e non arrossire o ridacchiare come se avesse dodici anni. Aveva bisogno di una mentalità diversa, pensò, mentre caricava altri articoli. Aveva bisogno di pensare a fare queste cose a _Sherlock_ , non pensarci in termini puramente astratti.

Questa decisione risultò più promettente quando iniziò a leggere un articolo che in effetti utilizzava i termini corretti per le loro parti anatomiche. Poteva sentirsi diventare duro a immaginare di fare queste cose a Sherlock, immaginando la sua faccia mentre godeva, tutto a causa sua e di quello che gli stava facendo. In realtà, pensò John, la maggior parte di questi suggerimenti erano sensati. Stabilire un contatto visivo, mostrando al ‘tuo uomo’ che ti stavi divertendo a succhiarlo, usare le mani. Forse aveva solo bisogno di pratica...

John sussultò quando sentì sbattere la porta d'ingresso. S’immobilizzò, con gli occhi spalancati, quando sentì i piedi di Sherlock martellare su per le scale, poi sul pianerottolo, poi salire la seconda rampa di scale verso la sua stanza.

Con un gelido lampo di orrore, John si rese conto di non aver chiuso a chiave la porta.

Sbatté giù lo schermo del portatile proprio mentre Sherlock spalancava la porta, con gli occhi che immediatamente si puntavano come un faro su di lui. Qualunque cosa stesse per dire gli morì sulle labbra mentre il suo sguardo passava dal viso arrossato di John, al laptop, lungo il corpo di John, di nuovo al laptop, poi finalmente di nuovo al suo viso.

"Ti stavi masturbando."

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono e gli andò di traverso la saliva. Gettò in fretta di lato il laptop incriminante e si alzò. Gli occhi di Sherlock si spostarono automaticamente sul suo inguine e John sentì il rossore inondargli di nuovo al viso quando poté sentire che era ancora mezzo duro. “Non lo stavo facendo. Sul serio. Stavo solo... solo usando il mio computer. Ricerche." Sherlock sembrava ancora poco convinto. Si schiarì la gola e decise di provare un diversivo. "Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?"

“Non mentirmi, John. È semplice da dedurre. Pelle arrossata, occhi spalancati - pupille scioccate, dilatate - lo capisco perfino da qui - sudore, erezione, evitare il contatto visivo.” Sherlock si spostò da un piede all'altro, aprì e chiuse la bocca, poi gli lanciò un'occhiata. "La notte scorsa. Non ti ho soddisfatto."

"C.. cosa?” chiese John, non aiutato dal fatto che la sua voce si spezzò e stridette. Sherlock strinse le labbra e iniziò a camminare verso di lui con uno sguardo sul viso che gli fece precipitare il sangue nell’inguine. Si fermò quando ci fu a malapena un centimetro tra i loro corpi e guardò fisso John, con gli occhi che guizzarono tra le sue pupille. Era uno sguardo intenso, che gli sondava la mente, e in un lampo improvviso John realizzò qualcosa che presumette fosse molto simile alle fulminee esplosioni di puro genio di Sherlock... aveva un kink. Un kink dannatamente serio. Quel kink era Sherlock che gli dedicava la sua assoluta e indivisa attenzione, e si sentì diventare ancora più duro nei pantaloni.

" _Davvero_ non stavo..." John fu interrotto quando Sherlock si scagliò in avanti, premendo le labbra con forza sulle sue e spingendolo finché la sua schiena non colpì il muro.

Sherlock non aveva mentito la notte precedente. Aveva già baciato delle persone in passato e, come ogni altra cosa sessuale che faceva, era come un uragano: tutto movimento veloce, troppa pressione e semplicemente travolgente. Per un attimo John si sentì come se stesse soffocando, prima che le sue mani si alzassero, che le dita passassero tra i capelli di Sherlock e lo tirassero solo un po’ indietro in modo da poter dirigere il bacio.

Ammorbidì il bacio, trasformandolo in qualcosa di più erotico, ma non per questo meno ardente. Sentì Sherlock rabbrividire contro di lui e sorrise prima di tirargli il labbro inferiore con i denti e poi premere di nuovo insieme le loro labbra. Gli fece scorrere le mani sulla schiena, tornando alla realtà quando si rese conto che Sherlock indossava ancora il cappotto e la sciarpa.

“C'era una ragione per cui sei venuto quassù? Cos'era?” chiese, con voce roca.

Sherlock si fermò e si tirò indietro, sbattendo le palpebre, sembrando sorpreso prima di riprendersi. "Caso. C'è un caso.” Aveva l’aria di parlare a se stesso mentre continuava a fissare John, questa volta sbalordito. "C'è un caso,” gli disse in tono quasi accusatorio.

"Ok... be’... andiamo o restiamo?” chiese John, sorridendo maliziosamente sebbene conoscesse già la risposta. C'era un caso. Sherlock era stato molto preciso sul fatto che non ci sarebbero stati ‘benefici’ quando erano coinvolti in un caso. Lui l'aveva accettato.

Sherlock non rispose, ma continuò a fissarlo, la fronte aggrottata. Alla fine uscì di scatto dalle sue fantasticherie e si voltò. "Te lo racconterò in taxi."

* * *

Mentre entravano nella scena del crimine (edificio fatiscente che in genere era ricettacolo di drogati in cerca di un appartamento economico), John aveva la sensazione che tutti potessero dire che lui e Sherlock si stavano limonando come pazzi solo trenta minuti prima. Si sentiva come se stesse indossando una grande lettera scarlatta da qualche parte sulla sua persona e tutti la stessero fissando. Qualcuno rise mentre entravano nell'edificio e la testa di John si voltò di scatto, cercando di vedere chi fosse, ma nessuno li stava guardando. Paranoico, era paranoico. Nessuno poteva capirlo. Si scosse mentalmente e fisicamente, guadagnandosi uno sguardo strano da Sherlock mentre salivano le scale dell'appartamento.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo per arrivare qui, Freak."

Sherlock era stato quasi piegato in due a studiare la moquette malconcia ma si raddrizzò di scatto quando risuonò la voce pigra di Sally Donovan.

“Vedo che la tua relazione tira-e-molla con Anderson è di nuovo interrotta. Suppongo che le congratulazioni siano di rigore."

"Sherlock," mormorò in avvertimento John dietro di lui, guardando la bocca di Donovan contorcersi per la rabbia.

Prima che lei potesse rispondere, Lestrade uscì dall'appartamento in questione, il viso smunto e sul mento la barba di due giorni.

"Sherlock. Abbiamo bisogno di te qui.” Sembrava troppo stanco per fingere di avere la situazione in pugno e gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliarono, calcolatori. Lestrade lanciò un'occhiata a Donovan, che fece un verso disgustato e scosse la testa prima di allontanarsi, e Lestrade condusse Sherlock e John nell'appartamento disordinato.

“Donna sconosciuta, mezza età, vestiti costosi, gioielli, borsetta non rubata, ma nessun documento d'identità. Non vive qui. Gli inquilini sono tornati dopo una settimana di vacanza nei Paesi Bassi per trovare... questo,” disse Lestrade mentre li guidava attraverso un salotto ingombro e una cucina dall'aspetto davvero orribile, aprendo una malandata porta di legno per rivelare un bagno angusto con solo un lavandino e una vasca sporca con un anello marrone a metà altezza. Le piastrelle erano screpolate e scolorite, lo specchio sopra il lavandino era scheggiato e il piccolo spazio del pavimento era coperto dal corpo di una donna leggermente sovrappeso. I suoi capelli castani erano striati di grigio e i suoi abiti firmati sembravano molto fuori posto sul pavimento sporco del bagno.

Sherlock si fermò appena oltre la porta e valutò la scena. Non c'era spazio nemmeno per permettergli di entrare nell’angusta piccola stanza - il corpo occupava quasi tutto il pavimento - e i suoi occhi iniziarono a guizzare intorno, memorizzando l'intera vista, prima che si issasse per appollaiarsi sul lavandino come un enorme uccello di preda.

"Ehi, non puoi farlo, potrebbero esserci delle prove!" gridò Lestrade dalla soglia.

Sherlock lo ignorò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e accovacciandosi sul lavandino, fissando intensamente la donna morta. John gli si librò di fianco, le braccia tese, pronto a prenderlo se fosse sbilanciato. Sarebbe stato il minimo storico per una scena del crimine se Sherlock fosse caduto sul corpo. Non era sicuro che il suo amico potesse sopportare l'umiliazione dopo le numerose volte in cui aveva tormentato Anderson.

"Avrò bisogno di un campione di sangue per vedere quali sostanze chimiche erano nel suo sistema al momento della morte..."

"Pensi che ci fossero droghe?" lo interruppe Lestrade, guadagnandosi uno sguardo freddo da Sherlock.

“L'intero edificio è noto per ospitare drogati. Ho trovato sei aghi conficcati nel tappeto mentre venivo qui, sicuramente non avete evitato di lasciarveli sfuggire? Nessuno, non importa quanto povero o disperato, vivrebbe qui a meno che non fosse un drogato."

“Ma la donna non viveva qui. Gli inquilini hanno detto..."

“Stanno mentendo. Lei viveva qui, anche se il suo nome non è sul contratto di locazione. Ora, riguardo a quel campione di sangue?"

* * *

  
Sherlock era infastidito. C'era qualcosa in questo caso - sembrava del tutto troppo facile quando era stato esposto, ma c'era qualcos'altro... c'era _qualcosa_ lì se solo fosse riuscito a calmare la mente e a concentrarsi. Si stava rivelando quasi impossibile, però, perché la sua mente continuava a concentrarsi su John. Era esasperante. Aveva passato metà della sua vita a disciplinare il proprio corpo e la propria mente... questo non sarebbe dovuto accadere.

Non aveva mai voluto fare sesso durante un caso e adesso, alla Bart, mentre applicava il suo importantissimo campione di sangue su un vetrino, tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era John, che al momento stava chiacchierando con Molly. Era molto fastidioso e continuava a distrarlo, distogliendo la sua mente dal caso e riempiendolo di immagini inutili. La comoda accessibilità di avere John sempre in casa per soddisfarlo era leggermente contrastata dal fastidio che John era sempre lì e faceva sì che Sherlock lo desiderasse.

John disse qualcosa a Molly ed entrambi risero, Molly allungò una mano per spingergli scherzosamente la spalla.

“ _Zitti!_ ” sbottò Sherlock, accigliandosi. Molly sobbalzò e arrossì di un profondo rosso scarlatto mentre John si voltava ad aggrottare la fronte verso Sherlock.

"M-mi dispiace," balbettò Molly, giocherellando con le mani. “Non volevo interrompere. Posso portarti qualcosa?"

“Sarebbe molto apprezzato se portassi altrove te stessa. Non riesco a pensare con il livello di propensione all’idiozia che c’è nella stanza,” scattò Sherlock e ignorò lo sguardo di disapprovazione di John. Aveva del lavoro da fare che stava venendo ostacolato dal loro sciocco chiacchierare e flirtare.

Molly arrossì ancor di più, lanciò un'occhiata da John a Sherlock, aprì e chiuse la bocca, con aria molto ferita, poi girò sui tacchi e quasi fuggì dalla stanza.

Sherlock guardò John, che gli stava lanciando un’occhiataccia feroce, con la coda dell'occhio, ricordando come era apparso quel pomeriggio nella sua camera da letto, quando era stato sorpreso a masturbarsi. Sherlock non aveva pensato che avrebbe trovato l'idea erotica, perché avrebbe dovuto? John si stimolava fino all'orgasmo: a chi importava? Tranne che... l'idea di John che si sdraiava sul letto e si masturbava era saldamente radicata nella mente di Sherlock e lui. Non. Riusciva. Dannatamente. A. Liberarsene.

Strinse i denti e guardò senza vederlo il sangue sotto l’oculare, conscio di John che gli si avvicinava e si chinava.

“Non c'era motivo di essere scortese. Molly sta già passando una brutta giornata..."

"E sto cercando di risolvere questo caso," rispose Sherlock e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

John si leccò le labbra, facendo scorrere la lingua prima su quello inferiore, poi entrambi e la mente di Sherlock servizievole gli presentò il ricordo sensoriale della lingua di John che scorreva sul suo labbro la scorsa notte e del modo in cui i suoi denti gliel’avevano morso solo poche ore prima.

Fu giù dallo sgabello e in ginocchio sul pavimento davanti a John in meno di un secondo, la bocca premuta contro di lui attraverso i pantaloni, rendendo molto chiare le proprie intenzioni.

" _Sherlock_ _!"_ sibilò John, girando la testa tutt’attorno per assicurarsi che fossero del tutto soli nel laboratorio prima di fissare incredulo l'uomo in ginocchio davanti a sé. “Tu _non_ farai questo _qui_ _!_ Stiamo seguendo un caso..."

Sherlock non lo stette a sentire, dando uno strattone alla cerniera di John e tirandogli giù i pantaloni, facendo balzare libero il suo uccello. Non perse tempo ad avvolgerlo con la bocca e sentì John sussultare per la sorpresa.

"Oh merda! Sherlock... siamo... qualcuno... oh, fottuto dio... diavolo, cazzo _sì_ , oh, dio, Sherlock, non... questo è... _ah_ _!_ Oh, caaazzo."

John si aggrappò al freddo tavolo di metallo dietro di sé e fissò incredulo l'ambiente circostante. Qualcuno poteva entrare in qualsiasi momento e sorprenderli. Avrebbero visto John, la faccia arrossata e del tutto scioccata, aggrapparsi al tavolo come se ne andasse la sua vita, ma Sherlock era nascosto dai tavoli. L'idea che potessero essere beccati era come benzina aggiunta al fuoco e i fianchi di John si spinsero in avanti e Sherlock si dondolò sui talloni e lo lasciò fare.

Le dita di Sherlock gli stavano afferrando le cosce e lasciando segni, ma il leggero dolore non faceva che aumentare il piacere del momento mentre John lasciava ricadere la testa all’indietro e cercava di non gemere troppo forte.

“Sto per...” ansimò John e Sherlock si allontanò, masturbandolo velocemente e curvando l'altra mano per intercettare lo sperma ed evitare che gli macchiasse i jeans... dopotutto erano su un caso. John si morse il labbro per impedirsi di gridare, le sue nocche diventarono bianche mentre si teneva in piedi e guardava la mano lunga ed elegante di Sherlock che si muoveva sul suo uccello. Chiuse gli occhi con un gemito agonizzante, raggiungendo l’apice con una brusca esplosione di piacere, così intensa da far quasi male.

Non appena tutto fu finito, Sherlock balzò in piedi e si asciugò la mano con una salvietta.

"Là. _Ora lasciami lavorare_ ,” sibilò, tornando al microscopio e lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.

"Ehm... ok," sentì dire John con una voce sbalordita.

* * *

  
Otto ore dopo, John crollò sul divano con un gemito stanco e si stropicciò gli occhi. Sherlock si appoggiò alla porta del soggiorno, fissando il vuoto con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

"Non posso credere che tu abbia collegato quell'omicidio... omicidio e non overdose... a quel maledetto leader del giro di droga,” disse John, sorridendogli. "Maledettamente brillante."

Sherlock fremette e alla fine si mosse, appendendo il cappotto allo stipite della porta e sorridendo stancamente a John. “Almeno siamo finalmente riusciti a prenderlo. Quella faccenda in sospeso mi ha dato fastidio."

John sbuffò e appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il divano, pronto ad assopirsi, quando sentì Sherlock passargli le dita tra i capelli. Sbatté le palpebre sorpreso, poi sorrise di nuovo.

"Penso che inizierò a cercare di dedurti," dichiarò e le labbra di Sherlock si sollevarono in un sorrisetto.

"E cosa concluderesti, John?"

John inclinò la testa di lato e lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero sul viso di Sherlock, poi sul suo corpo, per poi scivolare lentamente di nuovo sul suo viso. "Sei arrapato."

" _Davvero_ , John," sbuffò Sherlock e John fu compiaciuto e sorpreso di vedere un lieve rossore sulle sue guance. Era ovvio che non si aspettava che John lo dicesse.

“È naturale, suppongo, avendo dovuto guardarmi correre per Londra. Inevitabile che ti turbi e ti ecciti."

Lo sbuffo di Sherlock fu decisamente derisorio, ma John si limitò a sorridergli.

"Voglio prima toglierti i vestiti."

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “La rimozione degli indumenti non è necessaria per la stimolazione manuale, poiché presumo che sia ciò che vorresti fare. Per non parlare del fatto che mi hai già visto senza vestiti."

“Mi piace come dici stimolazione manuale. Lo fa sembrare... sporco. Più sporco che farti semplicemente un lavoretto di mano." John sorrise e Sherlock alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. Il John giocoso era piuttosto divertente, ma Sherlock non voleva incoraggiarlo.

“Non devi toglierti i vestiti se non vuoi. Anche se eri piuttosto entusiasta prima che dicessi di sì a tutto questo. Adesso stai diventando timido?” lo stuzzicò John, alzandosi in piedi e guardandolo. Sherlock rise di lui, dandogli uno spintone. John gli catturò la mano e lo tirò più vicino. Allungò un braccio e attirò giù Sherlock in un breve bacio, l'altra mano che lavorava sulla sua cintura e cerniera. Quando ci riuscì, interruppe il bacio spingendolo sul divano e rise per lo sguardo leggermente sorpreso sul viso di Sherlock.

Si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e gli tirò giù i pantaloni e le mutande finché non gli si ammucchiarono attorno ai piedi. Sembrava così dannatamente erotico, il modo in cui Sherlock aveva ancora addosso giacca e camicia, il suo pene eretto e rosso, le guance leggermente arrossate e gli occhi scuri. John gli sorrise e gli fece scorrere le mani sulle gambe prima di fermarsi appena prima del suo uccello. Sherlock gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi, ma questa volta John non l’avrebbe lasciato scivolare via da lui.

"Allora... cosa ti sto facendo, Sherlock?” gli chiese giocosamente mentre elargiva al suo uccello lievi carezze stuzzicanti.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e scoppiò in una leggera risata. "Stimolazione manuale,” disse, arrotando le parole in bocca e alzò la testa in tempo per guardare gli occhi di John che si oscuravano. La vista era incredibilmente erotica e l’uccello di Sherlock s’irrigidì ancora di più nella mano di John.

"Cosa sarebbe allora se ti succhiassi l’uccello?” chiese John, allungando un braccio verso il tavolino e facendo scattare il tappo del flacone di lubrificante.

"Fellatio,” disse Sherlock, guardando John mordersi il labbro per non sogghignare e versarsi il lubrificante sulla mano.

"Com'è che anche quello suona sporco?" chiese John.

Le sue dita lo accarezzarono, strofinandogli il lubrificante sull’uccello, e lui chiuse gli occhi per affondare nella sensazione, per smettere di pensare e semplicemente sentire. Il lubrificante si riscaldò in fretta e la mano scivolò dolcemente dalla base alla punta, circondando la punta prima di tornare giù, poi su, a volte aggiungendo un’abile torsione del polso per fargli salire il piacere nei testicoli. Fu pochi minuti dopo, mentre il pollice di John scivolava sulla punta, che la mente di Sherlock, che lui non poteva mai spegnere del tutto, fece una sorprendente deduzione.

John stava usando la mano della pistola.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono e i suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti da soli. Abbassò rapidamente lo sguardo sul punto in cui la mano di John si stava ancora muovendo e si ritrovò incapace di distogliere gli occhi. Il cuore gli batteva in modo irregolare, il respiro affannoso, e c'era una strana sensazione nel suo petto mentre la sua mente rivedeva le immagini di John con la sua pistola, che la puliva, che la riprendeva da lui, che la usava.

John aveva tenuto una pistola con quella mano, la mano che in quel momento lo stava stimolando così abilmente, e aveva ucciso qualcuno, le sue dita curvate attorno al freddo metallo, il dito pronto a premere il grilletto, i nervi d'acciaio. La sua mente fornì servizievolmente l'immagine di John, il normalmente schivo John Watson che indossava maglioni come un vecchio nonno tremante, che reggeva la pistola, fissando cupamente il suo bersaglio, prima di prendere la mira e premere il grilletto. La sua precisione era micidiale: _un colpo_ _mortale_ _da quella distanza, con un’arma del genere, è opera di un tiratore scelto_.

Sherlock sussultò e spinse in avanti. _Cristo santo_. Guardò con gli occhi spalancati mentre la mano di John si muoveva più in fretta per tutta la sua lunghezza, l'altra mano che si curvava a coppa e gli roteava i testicoli e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, facendo scattare i fianchi in avanti ed emettendo piccoli suoni impotenti. Poteva sentire gli occhi di John sul suo viso, osservando le sue reazioni e alzò lo sguardo, con gli occhi che incontravano quelli di John - scuri, lussuriosi, bramosi. Occhi che avevano visto la morte e calcolato l'angolo preciso per uccidere qualcuno...

"Oh, _cazzo_ _!"_ gridò Sherlock mentre veniva in rapidi getti sul pugno di John, serrando gli occhi e stringendo i cuscini del divano con mani tremanti. Sentì John ansimare e spalancò gli occhi in tempo per vederlo asciugarsi qualcosa dal viso con la manica mentre la sua mano continuava a muoversi, accompagnandolo dolcemente fino alla fine del suo orgasmo.

“Immagino che questo allora ti sia piaciuto,” lo stuzzicò John e Sherlock si sentì grugnire un assenso, incapace di formulare una sola parola coerente.

Era stata una giornata molto disorientante.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Uno scenario interessante

##  **Capitolo 8: Uno scenario interessante**

Sherlock si sistemò sul divano con il laptop di John e sorrise mentre cercava di capire la nuova password. Era divertente come John cercasse sempre di bloccarlo con una password a caso che lui era in grado di dedurre in pochi minuti, a volte secondi quando era _davvero_ intelligente. Questa volta, Sherlock impiegò due minuti e diciotto secondi per dedurre che la nuova password di John fosse ‘Privato’ (che Sherlock pensava non fosse molto originale e rimase un po’ deluso quando la digitò e fu accettata). Si scrollò di dosso l'insoddisfazione e caricò immediatamente il browser di John.

John aveva provato a coprire le sue tracce cancellando la sua intera cronologia ed eliminando tutti i cookie dal browser, ma Sherlock aveva i suoi metodi e ci vollero solo pochi minuti prima che riuscisse a recuperare i siti che John aveva guardato mentre si masturbava. Si aspettava, dalle passate incursioni nelle abitudini di visione del porno di John ( _puramente_ per scopi di ricerca e per assicurarsi che l'uomo con cui condivideva un appartamento non nutrisse fantasie pericolose che avrebbe potuto non essere in grado di dedurre) immagini e video di coppie eterosessuali coinvolte in combinazioni di sesso tradizionale - che persino Sherlock pensava fosse troppo insipido perché uno si prendesse la briga di andare a guardare della pornografia - e fece clic sulla prima finestra già pronta per la visione...

Suggerimenti per fare sesso orale? Sherlock sbatté le palpebre davanti al laptop. Perché John stava cercando consigli sul sesso orale? John era etero e l'unica persona a cui avrebbe potuto fare ciò, sarebbe... La sua bocca si spalancò e la mente gli s’inceppò quando si rese conto che John era andato in cerca di suggerimenti... su come soddisfare _lui_. Soddisfarlo facendogli una fellatio. La sua gola di colpo era secca, i suoi palmi sudati e il suo uccello si stava decisamente chiedendo quali nuove informazioni avesse appreso John. Il suo ingegnoso John non se la stava spassando da solo, stava cercando consigli su come dare piacere a lui.

Sherlock si sedette sul divano per elaborare queste informazioni, fissando l'idea nel suo Mind Palace su una parete molto speciale interamente dedicata a John e alla sua astuzia.

Sghignazzò e sbuffò mentre scorreva i siti web che John aveva visitato. Molti di loro erano inutili e usavano termini idioti per i genitali maschili. Era davvero eccitante chiamare il pene un wurstel? Sherlock sentì la sua faccia atteggiarsi in un'espressione di disgusto... quella era davvero un'immagine orribile da avere nella propria testa. Sperava sinceramente che John non pensasse che chiamarlo con questi nomi sarebbe stato eccitante, anche se pensava che John avrebbe preferito pensare che i nomi fossero infinitamente divertenti. Un'immagine improvvisa di John che gli sorrideva tra le sue gambe mentre chiamava il suo pene con ogni sorta di strani eufemismi gli balenò nella mente e quasi rise.

Alcuni dei siti erano interessanti e Sherlock si morse il labbro mentre immaginava John seduto sul proprio letto, intento a leggere questo particolare articolo, con la faccia arrossata e l’uccello che si faceva duro. Sherlock lesse le parole che spiegavano in dettaglio come fare ‘il miglior’ pompino e immaginò John che leggeva quelle parole, arrossendo, perché era quello che aveva fatto John, e eccitandosi nel leggerlo, pensando di fare lo stesso a lui.

Sherlock smise di leggere e palpò la propria mezza erezione attraverso i pantaloni, guardando l'orologio. John non sarebbe tornato a casa dall'ambulatorio ancora per ore. Ringhiò frustrato e continuò a scorrere i siti web, soffermandosi su quelli che promettevano bene e pensando a John che li leggeva, raccoglieva suggerimenti e li riponeva nella sua mente: consigli da usare su Sherlock, tutto per Sherlock. Tutto per lui.

"Nnngh," gemette Sherlock, palpandosi di nuovo e gettando indietro la testa per fissare il soffitto con aria assente. La sua mente gli forniva servizievolmente immagini di John, che si eccitava per ciò che stava leggendo, che si eccitava ancora di più quando pensava di fare quelle cose a lui (perché Sherlock sapeva che John era stato eccitato quando era entrato nella sua stanza ieri), pensando al momento in cui John avrebbe dimostrato quanto aveva imparato da quei suggerimenti.

"Oh, dio," mormorò Sherlock e si strofinò più forte attraverso i pantaloni. Chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro per non gemere e immaginò John...

"Bene, questo è uno scenario interessante."

Sherlock sobbalzò e allontanò di scatto la mano da se stesso, sbattendo giù lo schermo del portatile, con la faccia in fiamme. Si raddrizzò sul divano per fissare suo fratello. Mycroft era appoggiato al suo ombrello (anche se Sherlock si rifiutò di pensare che fosse rimasto a lungo lì in piedi) e sfoggiava un sorrisetto d'intesa. Sembrava sul punto di ridere.

"Vedo che sto interrompendo quello che era di certo uno sforzo di ricerca molto _approfondito_. _"_

Sherlock sentì il proprio viso arrossire e in quel momento odiò suo fratello con ogni fibra del suo essere. Si schiarì la gola e cercò di controllarsi. "Cosa stai facendo qui?" ringhiò, riuscendo ad aggrapparsi ai brandelli della sua dignità e compostezza per incontrare gli occhi ridenti di suo fratello.

"Ero semplicemente da queste parti e ho pensato di fermarmi,” disse con leggerezza, dando un'occhiata all'appartamento, deducendo una settimana di informazioni in pochi secondi, e le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono prima che si sedesse sulla poltrona di John. ”Anche se suppongo che avrei dovuto chiamare prima. Non avevo idea che saresti stato così... _impegnato_ _."_

Sherlock sentì il proprio rossore risorgere a nuova vita. Se qualcun altro lo avesse beccato, non sarebbe stato granché imbarazzato, ma poiché la persona era Mycroft... quello lo rendeva cento volte peggio. Fece un respiro profondo per riprendere la calma. “Non avevo idea che fossi in grado di lasciare il tuo ufficio. Hanno allargato le porte? Alla fine, non sarai in grado di uscirne a meno che non sia tramite una gru."

"Vedo che il piccolo giro di droga locale ti ha tenuto occupato per la maggior parte del mese,” disse tranquillo Mycroft, rifiutandosi di abboccare all'esca di Sherlock.

"Non accetterò un caso da te."

“Caro fratello, non ho un caso per te. Anche se vorrei averlo, perché è evidente che stai languendo dalla noia.” Mycroft fece un sorrisetto quando Sherlock arrossì leggermente, ma sembrò essersi stancato dell'argomento e fece roteare l'ombrello prima di parlare di nuovo. "La mamma manda il suo affetto."

Sherlock sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, senza preoccuparsi di mettersi in imbarazzo poiché la sua eccitazione era svanita da tempo.

"Potresti chiamarla ed esprimere il tuo rammarico per non essere stato in grado di esserci a Natale..."

"Non la chiamerò, Mycroft," sputò Sherlock, voltando le spalle a suo fratello e prendendo il violino.

“Per favore, Sherlock, oggi niente torture al violino. Ho dovuto sopportare gli strilli della mamma, non ho bisogno di sentire quelli dello Strad."

Sherlock si fermò, l’archetto tenuto in alto, prima di riabbassarlo finalmente e riportare il violino nella custodia. Sentì Mycroft sospirare di sollievo dietro di sé.

"Qual è il vero motivo per cui sei passato?” chiese Sherlock, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre sprofondava nella sua poltrona di fronte al fratello. Mycroft sembrava stanco... aveva lavorato fino a tardi quasi tutte le sere questa settimana e più di una volta aveva dormito nel suo ufficio, sulla sua scrivania, con la testa appoggiata su qualche sorta di scartoffie. Aveva guadagnato quasi quattro chili e mezzo dall'ultima volta che Sherlock lo aveva visto, più di un mese prima. e riteneva che fosse colpa dello stress. Aveva la fronte rugosa e mostrava più segni di invecchiamento, ma probabilmente era dovuto al forte mal di testa che aveva al momento.

"Tu e il dottore sembrate essere... più vicini, ultimamente."

"Noi non siamo affar tuo."

“È una buona cosa che tu abbia il dottor Watson che... ti _assiste_ , quando hai bisogno di lui. Un amico così buono, leale e disponibile, il dottore. Sei molto fortunato ad averlo incontrato quando l'hai fatto, Sherlock. Molto fortunato ad aver ottenuto la sua amicizia.” Mycroft si fermò e Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia, esortandolo a continuare. ”Mi chiedo semplicemente se ritieni davvero saggio arrivare a un tale coinvolgimento con John? Dopotutto, mi dispiacerebbe vederti rovinare l'amicizia che hai a causa del sesso."

Il viso di Sherlock non tradiva le sue emozioni, ma dentro di sé si stava accigliando. Prima John, poi Mycroft: perché credevano che il sesso avrebbe rovinato un'amicizia? Né lui né John erano perversi, o bramavano di fare cose disgustose all'altro, ognuno di loro traeva piacere dai loro incontri ed erano entrambi contenti dell'accomodamento. Tutto stava andando così bene tra loro. C'era stato solo un po’ di imbarazzo iniziale, ma l'avevano superato e Sherlock era molto contento del loro accordo. Era evidente che erano sessualmente compatibili, a John piaceva quello che facevano e si sentiva a suo agio nel farlo con lui (cercava persino suggerimenti e quel pensiero lo rallegrava ancora), e Sherlock non era più costretto ad uscire e socializzare con delle persone. Aveva John. Erano amici, si stavano scopando, erano contenti. Semplice.

"Come sempre, le tue opinioni non sono necessarie né sono desiderate,” disse Sherlock e Mycroft si accigliò verso di lui, guardando il suo ombrello. "Non c'è motivo per cui io e John non continueremo a essere amici, anche con il nostro attuale accordo."

"John Watson..."

“Non è affar tuo, né lo è il nostro accordo. Non sto chiedendo la tua benedizione, " ringhiò Sherlock.

Mycroft lo fissò e scosse la testa. "Sherlock, quello di cui penso tu non sia riuscito a renderti conto..."

"Non c’è nulla di cui non sia riuscito a rendermi conto,” disse Sherlock, alzandosi e sollevando il violino, senza più preoccuparsi se Mycroft non si sentiva bene. Dannazione alla sua testa e dannazione a lui. Non era un bambino a cui fare la ramanzina. Sherlock si chiese brevemente se Mycroft avrebbe voluto fargli la lezioncina sul sesso sicuro e archiviò quel pensiero per condividerlo più tardi con John, che sapeva che ne sarebbe uscito con una risata inorridita.

Mycroft si alzò e fissò la schiena rigida e furiosa di suo fratello quando iniziarono i primi orribili, striduli suoni del violino. Aveva ricevuto uno shock piuttosto sgradevole quando le sue riprese delle telecamere di sorveglianza gli avevano dato una vista a volo d'uccello di Sherlock in ginocchio nel laboratorio della Bart, con la testa che lavorava alacremente sull'inguine di John Watson. C'erano alcune cose che un fratello non dovrebbe essere costretto a vedere, ma l'immagine era impressa nelle sue retine e Mycroft non poteva cancellarla. Di solito, Sherlock era molto più... discreto con le sue relazioni, o almeno controllava per assicurarsi che non ci fossero telecamere in giro per registrare le sue azioni. Era ovvio che Sherlock pensava ancora che Mycroft lo credesse vergine, ma Mycroft sapeva fin dall'inizio del primo incontro sessuale di Sherlock e sapeva che Sherlock era impegnato in sesso occasionale. Era Mycroft Holmes, non un idiota.

Sapeva che tutto questo sarebbe finito male, ciò che suo fratello stava facendo con John, e aveva intenzione almeno di mettere Sherlock in guardia, se non poteva dissuaderlo del tutto. John Watson era emotivamente più maturo di suo fratello ed era in grado di avere relazioni a lungo termine con le donne, _desiderava_ relazioni significative. Mycroft sapeva che era del tutto possibile che John potesse avere una simile relazione, che avesse il _desiderio_ di avere una relazione, con Sherlock... e sapeva anche che Sherlock probabilmente non avrebbe ricambiato un simile sentimento. Mycroft vedeva un cuore spezzato per John e la confusione e l’infelicità per Sherlock alla fine di tutto questo, e sospirò mentre scendeva giù per le scale del 221B.

* * *

Sherlock era ancora di cattivo umore e suonava il violino quando John tornò nell'appartamento. John dedusse (gli uomini di Holmes non erano gli unici che potevano dedurre) che Mycroft aveva fatto una visita in precedenza nel corso della giornata - nient'altro poteva mettere Sherlock di così cattivo umore così rapidamente - e scosse la testa mentre iniziava a preparare la cena. Desiderava che i fratelli potessero andare d'accordo, o almeno tenersi il più lontano possibile l’uno dall’altro, per la sua sanità mentale e per il suo udito. I suoni che Sherlock stava creando con quel bellissimo violino lo facevano rabbrividire.

John fu ignorato quando cercò di far mangiare Sherlock e lasciò perdere la questione, decidendo di scegliere battaglie che avesse realmente una possibilità di vincere. Mangiò in cucina, cercando di bloccare il suono del violino e maledicendo Mycroft per averlo messo in quella situazione. Alla fine, con grande sollievo di John, la musica si trasformò in qualcosa di piacevole, un po’ oscuro e inquietante, ma molto meglio dello stridore delle corde di prima. John sorrise mentre lavava i piatti e non vedeva l'ora di potersi sedere e guardare la televisione, senza che il violino gli perforasse i timpani.

Il suo timido buon umore durò finché non vide cosa era appollaiato sulla sua poltrona.

Sherlock aveva intenzionalmente lasciato il laptop di John sulla sua poltrona, ancora acceso, con aperto uno dei siti web più promettenti. Sherlock smise di suonare per vedere un rossore strisciare sul collo di John mentre dibatteva con se stesso su cosa fare e dire. Alla fine, John fece un respiro profondo e chiuse il laptop, il clic che suonava in qualche modo minaccioso nell'improvviso silenzio della stanza.

"Hai violato il mio portatile?” chiese John, sapendo quello che Sherlock aveva visto e chiedendosi quanto sarebbe stato nervoso per i suoi sforzi. C'era una ragione per cui aveva voluto tenerlo nascosto a Sherlock.

"Ovviamente. Non è stato così difficile.” Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo e godendosi il lampo di rabbia sul viso di John prima che lui ridesse un po’, strofinandosi il viso con le mani come se questo potesse togliere l'imbarazzo.

"Okay. Be’... ”si schiarì la gola, chiaramente senza sapere cosa dire. Sherlock lo sapeva, però. Ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno.

"Vuoi mostrarmi cos’hai imparato?" mormorò e osservò gli occhi di John che si oscuravano. I suoi occhi guizzarono su e giù per il corpo di Sherlock e l'imbarazzo svanì mentre si leccava le labbra, sorridendo con spavalderia.

"Sherlock Holmes... ci stai provando con me?"

* * *

Quando John si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, Sherlock era già duro, con il pene che perdeva preorgasmo, la mente scoppiava d’informazioni, immagini e fantasie. Il respiro gli sfuggiva in ansimi brevi, le sue mani erano chiuse a pugno lungo i fianchi e l'attesa lo rendeva eccitato e nervoso. I muscoli delle sue cosce sobbalzarono quando le mani di John vi scivolarono sopra, per poi trascinare leggermente le unghie verso il basso, lasciando segni rossi che si formavano lentamente che trattenevano in fascinazione gli occhi spalancati di Sherlock.

Questa volta nella mente di Sherlock non c'era alcun pensiero di non guardare mentre John gli lanciava un’occhiata prima di appiattire la lingua e leccare una linea in su per tutta la lunghezza del suo uccello. Non era erotico, era più docile di ogni altra cosa, ma Sherlock osservò il movimento con la bocca aperta, le pupille dilatate. John fece roteare la lingua intorno alla punta prima di leccare un'altra linea, ripetere il movimento e leccare di nuovo la punta, stuzzicando, finché Sherlock inclinò i fianchi in avanti, morendo di colpo dalla voglia di essere nella bocca di John e sentire il calore e l'umidità tutt'intorno a sé. Si ricordava tutto della volta precedente che John l'aveva fatto, ma questa volta era completamente diverso. C'era un'ansia di guardare, di ricordare i movimenti di John... c'era un'eccitazione che prima non era stata presente e rendeva Sherlock quasi disperato.

Quando John gli prese la punta in bocca, Sherlock gemette e gli passò le dita tra i capelli corti, senza afferrarli, ma facendoli scorrere lentamente tra le dita. Puliti, corti, di taglio militare, biondi con sfumature grigie, non diradati, ma spessi e folti. Erano abbastanza folti da poterli afferrare con le dita e tenere la testa di John dove la voleva, da fargli prendere più di lui in bocca, ma Sherlock allentò la presa prima di agire in base a quel pensiero. Non voleva che John si arrabbiasse e si fermasse.

Quando John prese lentamente di più della sua lunghezza nella bocca, si tirò su prima di spingere di nuovo verso il basso e poi ripeté l'azione, ogni volta accogliendone sempre di più. Sherlock guardò affascinato le labbra di John che si allungavano sulla sua pelle. John mugolò e fece un piccolo movimento abile con la lingua.

"Nnnng," gemette Sherlock, spingendo i fianchi in avanti e sentì John ridere intorno al suo pene, le vibrazioni che provocavano strane sensazioni, prima di abbassare la testa, prendendo nella bocca quasi tutta la sua lunghezza, finché Sherlock non lo sentì sbattere contro il fondo della sua gola. La bocca di John era fantastica: come aveva fatto a non rendersene conto prima? Ovviamente John aveva imparato da quei siti web e quei consigli erano stati preziosi.

John incavò le guance e succhiò lentamente l’uccello di Sherlock, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la parte inferiore mentre andava avanti. Prese un ritmo regolare ma lento, prendendo più che poteva della lunghezza di Sherlock, succhiando, poi scendendo di nuovo, a volte aggiungendo un vorticare della sua lingua, altre volte staccandosi completamente e leccando dalla base alla punta prima di applicarsi di nuovo. Dopo pochi minuti, John aveva accelerato e teneva un ritmo costante, e aveva aggiunto entrambe le mani: una salda alla base che si muoveva in tandem con la bocca, l'altra a coppa che gli roteava i testicoli, strappando gemiti e imprecazioni dal consulente investigativo.

La mente di Sherlock stava andando a velocità incredibile. Era nella bocca di John Watson, la bocca che lo aveva definito _brillante, incredibile, sorprendente, fantastico_. Sherlock riusciva a ricordare l'esatta inflessione di come John pronunciava il suo nome: _Sherlock_. Era diverso quando era arrabbiato rispetto a quando lui e Sherlock erano coinvolti in un caso, o ridevano in modo inappropriato, o erano seduti nell'appartamento senza fare nulla. Ovviamente, ora John non poteva pronunciare il suo nome, ma il ricordo di lui che lo diceva era come un fantasma sulla pelle di Sherlock. Si inarcò, la sua spina dorsale si piegò, e John si tirò leggermente indietro, i suoi occhi guardarono Sherlock, e questo riportò ancora più ricordi... Gli occhi di John che lo fissavano meravigliati, in soggezione, stupiti per le sue deduzioni, accesi dalla caccia, preoccupati, spaventati, arrabbiati... oh, quanto amava John arrabbiato. John arrabbiato era sexy, era sexy? Perché John arrabbiato era sexy? Sherlock pensava che potesse avere qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che era _pericoloso..._

"Cazzo," disse Sherlock con voce strozzata, aggrappandosi al divano sotto di sé finché le sue nocche non diventarono bianche. Fissò con gli occhi spalancati John che alzava gli occhi al cielo per guardarlo - quegli occhi che si oscuravano quando guardava Sherlock, oscurati dal desiderio, dalla lussuria e dal _desiderio_.

All'improvviso Sherlock stava venendo, l’orgasmo lo prese di sorpresa, senza poter avvertire John che tossì e si tirò indietro, con la mano che lavorava ancora con fermezza su Sherlock durante la sua liberazione.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il divano, cercando di controllare il respiro e di capire cosa diavolo fosse appena successo. Gli tremavano le mani e il ventre gli sobbalzava, dandogli la sensazione di avere un nodo allo stomaco. Aprì gli occhi e John gli sorrise. Si chinò per baciargli la fronte quasi castamente, con dolcezza, e Sherlock si aggrappò alle sue braccia e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di dare un senso a ciò che stava sentendo, provando. Non era piacevole. Era estraneo e complicato e strano, e non gli piaceva. O sì? Gli piaceva sentirsi in questo modo? Era... stranamente euforico. Voleva saperne di più.

Con una mossa impulsiva, Sherlock tirò giù la testa di John e lo baciò, immergendo la lingua oltre le labbra chiuse di John ed esplorando la sua bocca, assaporando se stesso mentre gli accarezzava il palato con la lingua. John gemette e inclinò la testa, dandogli più accesso, permettendogli di continuare la sua esplorazione. A Sherlock non era mai piaciuto particolarmente baciare le persone. L'idea di dove fosse stata la bocca del suo partner prima che lui vi premesse contro la propria avrebbe probabilmente ucciso qualsiasi sensazione piacevole riguardo all'atto. Con John però... era diverso. Perché? Perché lo rendeva irrequieto e gli dava la sensazione di essere in grado di strisciare fuori dalla sua pelle?

Si allontanò, il respiro ancora troppo affannoso, per trovare John che gli sorrideva, con uno sguardo un po’ stordito, e poté sentire la sua erezione premergli contro la gamba. "Non sei così indifferente al baciare, adesso?" lo prese in giro John, facendo scorrere le labbra, poi la lingua, lungo l'arco di Cupido di Sherlock.

"Posso vedere dove ha i suoi pregi,” rispose Sherlock, sentendo la sua voce tremare solo un po’ e anche John doveva averlo sentito perché si ritrasse.

"Stai bene?"

"Naturalmente,” disse Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte e ricomponendosi. Si stava comportando in modo stupido e stranamente sentimentale. Si schiarì la gola e si staccò da John, lasciando cadere le mani e rendendo il viso inespressivo, imbrigliando le sue emozioni e riportandole sotto il suo controllo per essere analizzate in un secondo momento. "Hai bisogno del contraccambio?” chiese, cercando di non sembrare troppo ansioso mentre allungava le braccia verso la vita dei jeans di John, pronto a guardarlo andare in pezzi tra le sue mani mentre stava ancora cavalcando quest’ondata di strane sensazioni.

John lo fermò, le sue mani abbronzate si alzarono per afferrare quelle di Sherlock e le allontanarono dalla loro meta. Sherlock lo guardò in modo interrogativo e gli occhi di John rispecchiarono un'emozione che Sherlock non riuscì a capire prima che fosse sparita, veloce come un lampo, tanto che se Sherlock avesse sbattuto le palpebre gli sarebbe sfuggita.

John sospirò e scosse la testa. "No... no, sono a posto." Si staccò e si alzò, facendo scorrere goffamente le mani sui lati dei jeans prima di allontanarsi. “Vado a coricarmi presto. ‘Notte, Sherlock," disse, in modo molto disinvolto, ma Sherlock udì l’insincerità nella sua voce e si sentì come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato: John stava evitando il contatto visivo, il suo viso era fisso, le spalle rigide, ma stava cercando di fingere che tutto andasse bene. Cos’aveva detto di così terribile?

John corse su per le scale e Sherlock lo guardò allontanarsi, con una strana sensazione nel petto.


End file.
